Joanna Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister (Year 3)
by lmf121
Summary: Follow Harry Potter's story through his twin sister Joanna Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Joanna Potter heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She peeked her head up and saw the hallway light turn off from under crack of her bedroom door. The footsteps continued to shuffle down the hall and then there was the click of a door closing. Jo counted off one more minute in head and then turned to face her brother, Harry Potter, from across the small bedroom. His faced mirrored her own with a big grin plastered across his face.

As soon as the coast was clear, Jo ripped her covers off of her and stood in the middle of the their tiny bedroom. After giving Harry a quick smile, she bent down and removed a small slab of wood from the floor quietly to reveal a hole. Jo stuck her hand inside, moving it around quietly until she found what she was searching for. When she pulled her hand away, Jo held up a book.

"Oh, that one's mine," Harry whispered to her, holding his hands out. "I haven't finished that assignment yet."

Jo handed her brother the book. Since they came back for the summer holiday, Uncle Vernon made the twins store all their Hogwarts belongings in their trunks and then locked them away in the cupboard under the stairs. As the weeks went by, Harry, very stealthily snuck down the stairs and picked the lock of the cupboard. He then would take any books and supplies needed for the twins to work on their summer assignments for school. There was no way Jo would go back to school from the holiday with zero work completed. "You should be finished that one by tonight," she told Harry. "You've been working on that one for ages."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was slightly annoyed with Jo for having finished her assignments already. She shrugged. She couldn't help it if she enjoyed doing school work more than Harry did.

Jo reached down into the floors again and pulled out another book for herself. It was one of her old potions books. She must of read it a dozen times already, but she didn't mind, it was her passion. "If you need help, you only have to ask." Harry then proceeded to hand her his paper and book. Jo chuckled, "I'm not going to write it for you, Harry."

"Worth a shot," Harry muttered, opening his book.

And the two sat like this for the rest of the night. Harry worked on his assignment while Jo read her book. Before Jo knew it, her watch started beeping. She looked down and saw that it was now midnight. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Jo said happily.

"Happy Birthday, JoJo."

"Can you believe we made it to 13?" she asked excitedly.

Harry gave a quiet laugh. "No, not really. Not after you consider the last two years of school with Voldemort trying to kill us." Harry paused, then added. "What do you think he'll try this year?"

Now it was Jo's turn to laugh. "Come on, Harry. You can't think that way. Besides, we've already fought him off 3 times now, I think we're doing alright." Although after last year, Jo had barely survived Voldemort's attack. She really hoped to not have a repeat of that anytime soon.

"Well at least this years' birthday isn't as depressing as last year. I mean sure, we're still locked in our bedroom and can't talk to our friends," said Harry, "but at least theres no bars on our windows and we can let Hedwig loose."

Harry had a point, Jo thought. Two weeks into the beginning of the summer, Ron Weasley had called for Harry and Jo. It was his first time using a Muggle phone, and lets just say, it did not go well. Uncle Vernon was furious that the twins had given out the Dursleys number to their friends. Ron did not call again after that incident, and the twins never heard from Hermione. Ron must have warned her. And since then, the twins hadn't heard from their friends at all. Uncle Vernon did agree for them to let Hedwig out at night only that they swore that they would not send letters to their friends. If they did and he caught them, well, they would be "punished severely." Neither Jo nor Harry wanted to risk the nice calm summer they've been having thus far and go back to the days when Uncle Vernon was relentless. Luckily the Dursleys had no idea about the loose floor board and the twins were also lucky enough to get away with doing their school assignments.

Jo stood up and walked over to the window. "I miss Hedwig," she mused, looking out into the night. Hedwig was like their other sibling, she was their family. She was always there for the twins. But, Jo was happy that she could fly at night instead of being locked away in her cage like the previous summer.

Harry's face darkened. "She can come back as long as she doesn't put a dead rat on my pillow again."

Jo chuckled and then stopped dead. A cough was heard from the bedroom next to them. Uncle Vernon. Moments later, they heard him snoring again. Jo let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I would have gotten you something, if we weren't on house arrest," she turned to Harry.

He smiled back at her. "And I would have too. It's okay though. Our birthday gift to each other is staying out of trouble."  
Jo arched an eyebrow. "Did you really just say that? You're the one that always gets into the trouble!"

Harry was about to argue with her, but something past Jo into the night caught his eye. He stood up and came over to the window besides Jo. "Do you see that?" he asked.

Jo followed Harry's gaze. She did see it. Far in the distance was a dark mass in the sky. As it got closer, Jo could see wings flapping and that it looked slightly lopsided. "Are those owls?" she asked out loud.

The twins watched as the figures descended lower and lower before they finally realized the flying object was heading straight for their bedroom window. The two leaped aside as three owls came soaring into their room, landing on Jo's bed. One owl had a very large package tied to its legs and it was being supported by the other two. Jo realized that it was Errol, the Weasley's owl. The other two owls were, Hedwig, who also had a package with her, and a brown owl whom the twins did not know, had something from Hogwarts.

Jo ran over quickly and untied the large package from Errol, who looked thrilled to have it gone, collapsing on her bed. Then Jo untied the package from Hedwig, who hooted happily. Harry took the Hogwarts letter from the third owl, who flew immediately out of the twins' room and back into the night. Harry brought water and food over to Errol and Hedwig while Jo began opening the packages.

"It's a birthday card!" Jo exclaimed, opening it quickly. Harry stood next to her watching. Two pieces of paper fell out of the envelope Jo opened, one a letter and the other a newspaper article.

It was a piece from the Daily Prophet. "Look at the Weasley's!" Jo said, pointing to the picture in the paper of the entire Weasley family. It was a black and white photo of the family smiling and waving excitedly with the Egyptian Pyramids behind them. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves. Apparently, Mr. Weasley had won the grand prize at the Ministry and now the Weasley's were vacationing in Egypt where they were visiting Ron's oldest brother, Bill, who works there. Jo couldn't help but smile at the photograph. "Look how happy they are," she said, especially Ginny. Ginny had a rough first year at Hogwarts, and after how it ended, Jo had worried about her a great deal. Jo couldn't think of a better family who deserved this trip.

Harry took Ron's letter out of Jo's hand and started reading it. "Dear, Harry and JoJo. Happy birthday! I know I probably got you in trouble after that phone call... sorry about that. I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too badly. I'm in Egypt now with the family and it's amazing. Crazy how Dad won the grand prize! Bill has given us tours of the old tombs. The old Egyptian wizards were some interesting folks. Oh! I almost forgot! Mum and Dad are going to buy me a new wand with the money we won as well. No more slugs..." Jo and Harry both laughed, remembering how Ron had broken his wand and any magic he attempted with the broken wand had some consequences. "We're going to London about a week before terms begins. Maybe we can meet you two there? Try and come if you can. Don't let the Muggles get you down! P.S your gift is in the package. Bill think its a scam, but I thought if anyone needs its, it's the two of you. Happy birthday again! Bye - Ron."

Jo bent down and picked up the present and unwrapped what looked like a spinning top. Attached was another note from Ron. She read, "This is a Pocket Sneakoscope. It's supposed to light up and spin around when someone untrustworthy is around. Definitely something the two of you need." Jo smiled and looked over at Harry. "He has a point, given our history." Harry smirked and shook his head. Leave it to Ron. "What did Hedwig bring?" Jo asked her brother.

Harry picked up the parcel from Hedwig. "It's from Hermione. Dear Jo and Harry, Happy Birthday! I wanted to call, but Ron wrote me and told me about his phone call to your uncle. It didn't sound like it went okay. I hope you're both alright. I'm currently in France right now with my parents and Hedwig showed up! It was quite the surprise. I think she wanted the two of you to really have a birthday. She showed up at the perfect time! I was having a hard time figuring out how to send you your gift. Anyway, Ron is Egypt now with his family and I am beyond jealous. He's probably learning so much right now. I hope I'll be able to see you two in London when Ron is going. Hopefully your aunt and uncle will let you come. But if not, I will see you on the Hogwarts Express. Happy Birthday! Love, Hermione."

Jo picked up the present from Hermione. It was heavy. Harry arched an eyebrow, "Books?" he asked. Jo ripped the paper off and immediately gasped. It was a black leather case with the words 'Broomstick Servicing Kit,' written across it. "Wow, this is amazing!" Jo opened the case slowly. Everything you needed to take care of your broomstick was in the case. "Now you can keep your Nimbus 2000 is shape," Jo told her brother.

"And your broom too when we get it," said Harry seriously. "You need a proper broom this year, not the old storage ones. Wood would not be happy if one of his star players is on an old broomstick again."

Jo smiled. Harry was right. She needed a decent broom to keep up with all the other teams and her own if they were to have a shot at winning the cup. She put down Hermione's gift. All that was left was the letter from Hogwarts. There was on for each of them.

Jo read through her letter quickly. It was their standard letter from Hogwarts informing them when the Hogwarts Express will be leaving and their list of books for third year. Then she read the slip that came with the letter. "Hogsmeade trip: Third years are permitted to leave Hogwarts on weekends to the village of Hogsmeade. Permission form must be signed by your parent/guardian."

Jo felt her heart sink a little bit. In order for them to go to Hogsmeade, Uncle Vernon has to sign a permission slip. Their chances of that actually happening were very slim. "We're not going to be able to go to Hogsmeade, are we?" Jo said sadly.

Harry walked over to Jo and gave her a hug. "Hey, we've been good this summer so far. If we keep this up, Uncle Vernon will have to sign for us. But let's not worry about this now," he said, pulling away, but leaving his hands on her shoulders.

It was just then that Jo realized how much taller her brother was becoming. He was beginning to tower over her. Aside from their bright green eyes, they looked nothing alike. They had been told over the past two years that Jo looked very much like their mother, and Harry their father. Thinking about her parents made her sad, knowing that another birthday is here and their parents are not. But, looking up at her brother, Jo couldn't imagine him not being by her side always. For the first time in her life, Jo felt like she and Harry actually had a real birthday. She pulled Harry in for another hug and whispered, "Happy birthday, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the twins went down to breakfast and sat at the kitchen table with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. Like every birthday before, the Dursleys completely ignored the twins never wishing them a happy birthday. Jo never expected otherwise at this point. And that wasn't enough to dampen her mood after receiving gifts from her two best friends earlier that morning.

Jo sat herself on one side of Dudley while Harry sat on the other. Dudley was already absently stuffing his face with food, staring at the new TV in the kitchen. He had complained to his parents earlier in the year that he was missing part of the show whenever he walked into the kitchen to get food. So of course, naturally, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to buy him a new TV just for the kitchen. Dudley is now bigger than ever because he spends most of his time in the kitchen eating.

Aunt Petunia showed no sign of noticing the Potters joining them for breakfast It wasn't a shock to Jo because that was how things were around here. The Dursleys ignored the Potters, and the Potters, well they ignored them back. That was why the summer was going as well as could be expected. Maybe the Dursleys wanted to avoid another flying car outside their second-floor window. Of course, they wouldn't want to bring attention to the neighbors.

"Where is Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry suddenly breaking the silence. Jo looked around quickly. How did she not notice their uncle missing from the table?

Aunt Petunia didn't look up from her meal as she answered. "He's at the station picking up Marge."

Jo was in mid drink of her juice when she nearly chocked on it. "Aunt Marge?" she spluttered. "W-why? Is she coming h-here?" Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister and she was just as horrible. Jo had been wrong. If there was one thing that could bring her mood down, it would be Aunt Marge alone.

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes at Jo. "Yes, she'll be coming here and staying with us for a week."

"What didn't you tell us?" Harry demanded. Jo looked at her brother and saw the same look. Fear and dread mixed together.

Aunt Petunia gave a cold laugh. "We don't have to report anything to you. Vernon hasn't seen his sister and months. And Marge has been dying to see Dudders since his birthday." Aunt Petunia smiled fondly at her son who was completely oblivious to the conversation, staring at the TV with his mouth wide open.

Jo also looked at Dudley, "Swallow any flies recently?" she asked. Still no reaction from Dudley. Jo rolled her eyes and turned to her aunt. "She's not bringing any of her dogs with her, is she?"

That got a reaction out of Aunt Petunia. She hated Aunt Marge's precious dogs, probably just as much as Jo and Harry did. Their past experiences with Aunt Marge's 'puppies' were not great memories. They were dirty and loud; two things Aunt Petunia despises. However, Aunt Petunia ignored Jo's question only affirming her suspicions. "Great," Jo muttered. For the rest of breakfast, they ate in silence only listening to the TV and the light rain that had just begun.

When Jo was finished with her breakfast, she began cleaning up the kitchen table as she always does when the doorbell suddenly rang, making her jump. Jo's feeling of dread multiplied.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia snapped, "answer the door."

As Harry ran to the front door, Jo just put away the last clean plate. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to mentally prepare herself for a week of hell. There was the usual hell with the Dursleys, and then there was the extra hell with Aunt Marge.

Jo could hear voices moving down the hall and into the living room. There was a growl and then Aunt Petunia yelped. It was confirmed. Aunt Marge did bring one of her dogs. In that moment, Jo preferred to hang out with Fluffy than Aunt Marge and her wild beasts. She sighed and went out to the hallway where she found her brother and Uncle Vernon. Jo quietly poked her head around the living room doorframe.

There she was, Aunt Marge. She was exactly like her brother, big and terrible.

"Uncle Vernon..." Harry said quietly, pulling out a form from his pocket. Jo recognized it as the permission slip for Hogsmeade. He opened in slowly. "I need you to sign this form."

"What is it?" Uncle Vernon asked, distractedly taking his coat off.

"Umm, school stuff," Harry replied.

Uncle Vernon hung his coat on the coat rack and walked away from Harry who trailed him to the living room. "Later perhaps, if you both behave."

"We will if she does," Harry muttered, entering the living room behind him.

With that response, Aunt Marge finally acknowledged the twins. "Oh, you're both still here?" she sneered at them.

Jo looked over at her brother. "Um, yes."

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," sneered Aunt Marge. She strolled over towards the twins. "Damn good of my brother to keep you." She turned to Vernon, "They would have been sent straight to the orphanage had they been dumped on my doorstep."

Jo opened her mouth to retaliate, but Harry had kicked her lightly from behind. Jo closed her mouth and tried to smile as sweetly as she could to her Aunt Marge. God, she hated that woman.

Aunt Marge entered the kitchen with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia leaving the kids in the living room. "Remember," Harry said quietly to her. "As long as we don't get into trouble, Uncle Vernon will sign the permission slip. Okay?"

Jo bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "This is going to be a very long week."

The twins tried their hardest not to get into trouble. They avoided Aunt Marge at all cost. When Aunt Marge would enter a room, they would slowly and quietly leave without being noticed. Everything Aunt Petunia told them to do, they did. Both Jo and Harry were extremely determined to go Hogsmeade, whatever the cost. Even if it meant sending Hedwig away for the week. And that's what Jo and Harry did that first night. If Aunt Marge spotted her, all hell would break loose. They wrote a letter to Ron asking him to look after her for a bit explaining the situation. Hedwig was not very happy, but she understood.

Of course, Aunt Marge's dog Ripper almost ruined everything for Jo. Jo happened to be in the backyard, doing some chores for Aunt Petunia when Ripper came running out and charged her. Jo was about to round up a kick into that squishy face that would surely end Jo's own life when Harry came and saved the day.

He threw treats off into the corner of the yard and Ripper went into attack mode over that instead.

"Thanks," said Jo, walking back inside with her brother.

"Nicked some from Aunt Marge's bag. Figured it might help us keep the peace with Ripper," said Harry very proudly.

"That was smart of you."

They were only half way through the week, yet it felt like an entire lifetime to Jo. She wasn't sure how much more she could put up with Aunt Marge's rude and snide remarks about her and her brother, always pretending like they couldn't hear the words she would say.

Later that evening, the twins sat with the Dursleys and Aunt Marge at the kitchen table for dinner. When they had finished eating, Harry and Jo began cleaning up after everyone, like they had done every night thus far. At some point during dinner, Aunt Marge had given Ripper the rest of her food by placing the plate on the ground. Jo went over to pick the plate up, and Ripper let out a growl and snapped at her hand, which got Aunt Marge's attention.

"Leave it girl, if you know what's good for you," Aunt Marge snapped at Jo.

"Joanna, not girl, and you're welcome," Jo said, taking Aunt Marge's other plates.

"Still have all that attitude I see," snapped Aunt Marge. Jo looked across the table to see Uncle Vernon sending her a death glare. She was treading too close to danger right now. "Thought you would have improved by now." Aunt Marge turned to Uncle Vernon, "Where do you send them, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's," Uncle Vernon said quickly. "It's a fine institute for hopeless cases."

Aunt Marge looked right at Jo. "Do they use a cane at Saint Brutus's, girl?"

Jo was about to explode about being called girl again when Harry stepped in front of her and said quickly, "Oh yeah, we've been beaten loads of times." Harry took the plates from Jo's trembling hands. He whispered to her quietly. "Keep it together."

Jo nodded and took a deep breath. She walked over to the kitchen sink and started washing the dishes. She had to keep herself busy.

"Excellent to hear," Aunt Marge continued on.

Harry brought the rest of the dishes over. "How are you being so calm?" Jo whispered. "She's being a big evil— "

"Believe me," Harry cut her off, "She's pissing me off just as much. Just keeping thinking about Hogsmeade. Or run through potions in your head."

Jo nodded. He was right. But she couldn't help but hear what Aunt Marge was saying next. "I wouldn't have these namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsenses about not beating people who deserve it. But you mustn't blame yourself about how these two turned out, Vernon. It's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out."

"Hogsmeade, Jo," Harry whispered to her quietly. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?" Aunt Marge asked.

"Nothing. H-he didn't- he didn't work. He was, he was unemployed." Aunt Petunia answered quickly.

"Probably a drunk, too, no doubt," said Aunt Marge.

That was it. That was the last straw for Jo. It was one thing to talk about her and Harry like they were n't even there, but it was completely another thing for her to insult her parents in front of her. "That's a lie," Jo said angrily, pushing Harry out of her way to face Aunt Marge.

"What did you say?" Aunt Marge demanded.

"My dad wasn't a drunk," Jo said angrily. Her hands shook and her face burned of anger.

Suddenly, at the moment, the wine glass Aunt Marge was holding shattered in her hand. Everyone gasped as shards of glass landed all over the table.

"Marge, are you alright?" asked Aunt Petunia in shock.

"Oh, don't worry," Aunt Marge, "don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." She looked over at the twins with disgusted face. "You," she pointed to Harry, "clean it up."

"I think it's time you went to bed," Uncle Vernon said to Jo. She nodded quickly. "Excuse me."

Jo made a beeline for the hallway. Once out of the kitchen, she pressed herself up against the wall taking huge breaths. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She hadn't lost control like that since before she found out she was a witch. How could she have let that happen? Uncle Vernon wouldn't sign their Hogsmeade permission slip now. She ruined any shot she and Harry had at going. How would she ever make this up to her brother?

Jo had just gotten to her bedroom and closed the door when she could hear her brother shouting from the kitchen below. "Shut up! Shut UP!" She quickly threw her door open and bounded down the stairs. When Jo got to the kitchen doorway, she came to a complete stop and her jaw dropped.

Aunt Marge had blown up like a balloon in front of them. Jo watched with wide eyes as Aunt Marge started to rise towards the ceiling. Dudley had finally moved from his place at the table and was hiding underneath it. Aunt Petunia had taken several steps backwards with her hand covering her chest. And Uncle Vernon was screaming as Aunt Marge started to drift outside.

"MARGE! NO!"

Aunt Marge floated outside while Uncle Vernon tried desperately to pull her down from floating away. Ripper followed barking madly.

Harry suddenly appeared in front of Jo. "Come on," he said quickly, as if he were out of breath. Harry grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her behind him. The cupboard door sprang open and he grabbed both their trunks. Harry bounded up the stairs with Jo right on his heels. "Pack your things," he said, throwing open his trunk on his bed. Jo did not hesitate. She quickly grabbed all of her belongs in the room, and everything under the floorboard. Within minutes, the twins had everything packed and hadn't spoken a word to each other. Harry grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and said, "Let's go."

Jo nodded and led the way out of their room and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the staircase, Uncle Vernon blocked her path. His arm shot out in front of Jo, causing her to flinch back. It may have been a couple years since Uncle Vernon laid a hand on her, but it didn't mean that she forgot what his temper looked like.

Harry pushed his way in front of Jo. "You keep away from her," he said angrily.

"You bring her back and put her right," Uncle Vernon shouted at him.

"No," said Harry. "She deserved what she got. And we're leaving." He pushed Uncle Vernon's hand out the way with his wand. When Uncle Vernon saw Harry's wand, he backed away instantly.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside school," Uncle Vernon said shakily.

"Oh, yeah? Try me." Harry moved over to the front door and pulled it up. "Let's go, JoJo."

Jo didn't need to be told twice. She quickly pulled her trunk after her out the front door. Harry followed suit.

"They won't let you back now," Uncle Vernon called after the twins. "You have nowhere else to go."

"I don't care!" Harry yelled back. "Anywhere is better than here." He slammed the front door shut behind him.

Jo didn't say a word. She didn't know what exactly to do other than to follow her brother down the dark, quiet street, away from the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo followed her brother quietly through several streets. By now, his anger had all but extinguished, but Jo didn't want to ask what happened or where they were going just yet. It seemed like Harry wanted to put as much distance between them and the Dursleys as possible, and she wasn't going to object to that at any rate. It wasn't until they were several blocks away when the twins were faced with a fork in the road that Harry stopped.

"Lost?" Jo chuckled quietly. She dragged her trunk over to the side of the road and sat down on it. Harry sighed and sat down next to her.

Jo gave him a little nudge, "So," she said, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

Harry rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants. He was looking straight ahead past the trees. "I lost control, that's what happened. She just started talking about mum and I don't know, I just lost it. Like you did."

Jo had to laugh at that. "Harry, I blew up a wine glass…. You blew up Aunt Marge."

Harry smirked. "Okay, I see your point." Then he grew serious after a moment. "What if I'm expelled from Hogwarts?"

Jo chewed on her lip pondering that for a moment. "Well then, I would be expelled too, wouldn't I? Besides, I think if either of us were expelled, we'd already know by now. Remember how fast that owl found us last summer after Dobby used magic?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

The twins sat in silence a few minutes longer. Jo looked around the dark street. She suddenly began to feel very anxious. What was next for them? They didn't exactly have a plan. Hedwig wasn't around for them to contact anyone and not to mention that they didn't have any money. What were they going to do? Walk to London? Uncle Vernon was right, they had nowhere else to go. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked her brother.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Oh, it definitely wasn't a good idea," Jo agreed. "But if we stayed, things could have gotten really out of hand."

"Blowing up Aunt Marge wasn't out of hand enough?" Harry asked with a smile.

Before Jo could respond, there was a snap of a twig from the bushes across the street from where the twins sat. Jo's heart skipped a beat at the rustling of branches. Then there was a low growl and Jo shot up from where she was sitting. She squinted her eyes trying to see through the shadows casted by the trees, but all she saw was darkness. But something was there, Jo knew it. She felt like someone or something was watching them.

Harry stood up with her, taking his wand out of his pocket. "Can you see anything?" He asked Jo.

Jo shook her head. "No," she said shakily. She bent down and picked up her luggage, "But I don't want to stick around here to find out. Let's go." As she walked behind her brother, there was another growl coming from shadows and suddenly the twins saw two gleaming eyes staring at them. Jo dropped her trunk and took a step back. "Harry," she said again. "Let's go."

The creature watching them from the shadows suddenly stepped out into the light. It was a very large, dark, creature. It growled and barked, causing Harry to take a step back as well. But when he did, he tripped over Jo's trunk and fell backwards.

Suddenly, there was a loud honking sound and a blinding flash of lights. Jo shielded her eyes for a moment trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. When she could see again, Jo's draw dropped for a second time that night. Before the twins was a purple, double-decker bus. It appeared out of nowhere.

The words, "Knight Bus," was written on the side. "Harry," Jo asked, "you are seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"Yeah," Harry grunted from the ground.

At the back of the bus was a very disheveled looking man that Jo could only assume was the conductor. He pulled out a piece of paper and began reading. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be you conductor for this evening."

Stan looked at Jo curiously before his eyes wondered to Harry still laying on the ground. "What you doin' down there?" he asked.

"I fell over," said Harry.

"What'd you fell over for?" demanded Stan.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry said quickly standing up.

"Well come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

During that exchange, Jo had walked cautiously over to the backside of the bus. She peered around the corner to where they saw that those eerie gleaming eyes. Nothing. Nothing was there. It had disappeared.

Jo yelped when Stan suddenly appeared next to her. "What you looking at?"

"N-nothing," Jo stammered.

"Well come on then, in." Stan ushered the twins inside, bringing both their trunks into the bus after them.

Jo looked around in awe inside the Knight Bus. It was unlike any bus she had ever been in. There were no seats. In place of them were beds. And in one of those beds was another wizard snoring away in a deep sleep. She and Harry exchanged a look together.

"Come on, move on, move on, move on," Stan ushered them from behind. Jo led them to the front of the bus. She sat down on the first bed. It was quite comfortable. She smiled at Harry when he sat down on the bed across from her. Only in the wizard world would there be a bus filled with beds.

"So where… we… headed… to?" Stan asked. He was out of breath after carrying the twins' trunks to their beds.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Jo blurted out. "That's in London."

Stan let out a laugh. "Did you hear that Ernie? 'The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London'."

"Who's Ernie?" Harry asked. Stan pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the front of the bus. Ernie, the driver, was a little old man eating a sandwich.

"Well, okay, then," clapped Stan. "Ernie, take it away!"

The Knight bus shot forward. Jo looked out the window. The Muggle world quickly passed by without anyone noticing. How bizarre, Jo thought.

"What did you say your names were?" Stan asked suddenly.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry said quickly.

"Susan Bones," said Jo. If she was going to pretend to be another student, she might as well pick someone who at least has the same hair color. "So, this bus," she added, wanting to take the attention off she and Harry. It was smart of Harry to pick a different name. If the Ministry wanted to expel or hunt them down for Aunt Marge, they couldn't use their real names. It was better for them and for Stan and Ernie. "It can take you anywhere?"

"That's right," said Stan proudly.

Jo watched in amazement as Ernie weaved his way in and out of traffic effortlessly. "But the Muggles, won't they see us?"

"Muggles?" cried Stan. "They don't see nothing, do they?" He opened up a copy of the Daily Prophet, giving the twins a look at the very front page. The headline read, 'Escaped from Azkaban'. Azkaban, Jo knew, was the wizard prison. "

Who is that?" Harry asked. "That man on the front page."

Stan dropped the paper down and looked at Harry in disbelief. "Who is that?" he repeated. "Who is that?" He looked over at Jo who shrugged. Her guess was as good as Harry's. Stan was beside himself. "That is Sirius Black, that is. Don't tell me you never been hearin' about Sirius Black." Jo and Harry both shook their heads. "He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How did he escape?" Jo asked. A mass murder on the loose is not good for anyone Muggle or Wizard alike.

"Well that's the question, isn't it?" said Stan. "He's the first one that done it. He's was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Reckon you've heard of him."

Jo and Harry exchanged a look together. "Yeah," said Harry. "Him we've heard of." Jo looked back at the picture of the man. He was kind of scary looking. And if he was a big supporter of Voldemort, then he was dangerous to the twins. And if he escaped, what were his plans now?

Before Jo knew it, Ernie had slammed on the breaks and the Knight Bus came to a holt.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Stan announced to the twins. Jo and Harry carried their trunks to the door.

"Thank you," Harry said, stepping out first.

"It was really nice to meet you," Jo added, following her brother. On her way down the steps, Jo backed into her brother. "Harry, why did you stop?" When Harry didn't respond, she turned around and saw the answer for herself.

Before the twins standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron was the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

The Minister let out a huge sigh of relief. "Ah, there you are Mr. Potter, and the lovely Ms. Potter."

"P-p-potter?" Stan stuttered from behind the twins. Before he could utter another word, the Knight Bust took off and disappeared from sight.

Jo suddenly felt very anxious. Of course the Minister would be able to track down two teenage wizards. How could she think otherwise? Maybe the Minister was here to tell them they've been expelled for using magic in front of Muggles and that they're cells in Azkaban were waiting for them. She shuddered at the thought.

"I am so very happy that the Knight Bus picked you two up," said Fudge strolling over to the twins. "Ah, leave these here" he added, speaking about their trunks, "Tom will collect them. We need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now." Fudge gingerly placed a hand on Jo and Harry's backs and guided them inside the pub.

Jo looked at Harry and saw that he too was trying to weigh their options. They couldn't make a run for it, that wouldn't be smart, especially with the minster holding onto them. What was going to happen to them now?

On their way into the Leaky Cauldron, the innkeeper Tom, nodded his head at the twins and went to collect their trunks. Fudge led the twins quickly through the pub through a door behind the bar which lead into a large parlor room.

The first thing that Jo had noticed was the bright, white owl perched on a chair in the corner. "Hedwig!" Jo exclaimed and ran over to their owl and began stroking her. She couldn't believe she was actually there.

"Right smart bird you have there, Ms. Potter. She arrived here just five minutes before yourselves," said Fudge as he closed the door behind them. He walked over to the desk and sat down. Pointing to the two chairs in front of the desk, he said, "Please, sit down."

Jo frowned at Hedwig before joining her brother in front of the Minister. The moment of truth was about to come out. The twins sat quietly in front of Fudge as he went over a few documents before him. Although there was a fire going on in parlor, it did nothing to stop the goose bumps Jo had. Finally, the minister he cleared his throat.

"As the Minster of Magic, it is my duty to inform you Mr. Potter, and you Ms. Potter," began Fudge, "that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack." He looked between the twins as he spoke. Here we go, Jo thought to herself. "The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched immediately. She has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever. So that's that… and no harm done."

Jo was speechless. Did he just say what she thought he said? No harm done? She and Harry weren't getting into trouble?

"Umm… Minister?" Harry hesitated. At least he had his voice. "I don't understand."

"Understand?" asked the Minister.

"We broke the law, didn't we?" pressed Harry. "Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home."

Fudge chuckled. "Oh, come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts." Then he became serious. "On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things, was very, very irresponsible."

Jo finally found her voice. "Given the state of things, sir?"

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean?" Jo asked. "But what's he got to do with us?"

"Oh, nothing, of course," Fudge said quickly, a little strangely. Almost as if he was trying to cover something up. "You're safe. And that's what matters. And now the only thing left to discuss is where you will be staying for the next two weeks before the start of term. Tom has a room here available for you."

As if on cue, Tom entered the room. "Room 11 is free and your trunks are already there," he announced to everyone.

"Excellent," Fudge clapped his hands together. "While you are here, it would be best if you didn't…. wander. You may go to Diagon Alley, but must return here. Tom will be keeping an eye on the both of you. Now that that's settled, I must return to the Ministry." Fudge stood up and collected his things. "Enjoy your stay here." Then he was gone.

"Please, follow me," Tom addressed the twins. "I will show you to your room." Hedwig rested on Jo's shoulder as Tom took the twins to room 11. Tom unlocked the door and opened it for them. "Here we are. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," the twins responded together. Tom nodded and then closed the door quietly, leaving them alone.

The room was very large. There were two comfortable looking beds, a couple chests, a door leading to a bathroom, and two cushion chairs in front of a roaring fire. The space was much bigger than their room back at Privet Drive. Jo walked over to the bed with her trunk on it and sat down with Hedwig. She continued to stroke her absently, thinking about all that has happened. When she looked up, Harry was laying on his bed, almost asleep.

"It's been a very strange night, hasn't it?" she asked her brother.

Harry cracked an eye open. "Yeah, it has been. Aunt Marge was floating around chimneys. We almost got attacked by a monster. Then a bus with beds in it appeared out nowhere. The Minister didn't expel us. And now we're Dursley free for two weeks. It has been a weird night."

"Dursley free…" Jo repeated as she laid back on her own bed. It had a nice sound to it. And within seconds, Jo fell right to sleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were the best days Jo had experienced in a while. It was a freedom that she had never had before, nor Harry. Yes, the twins were restricted to Diagon Alley only, but they could go anywhere they wanted whenever they wanted as long as they didn't return back to the Muggle world, which neither of them wished to do. Jo was also very fascinated by Diagon Alley itself with its wizard stores, and of course, the wizarding people.

Jo's favorite activity was people watching. Each morning, she and Harry ate breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron before heading into Diagon Alley. She found the other witches and wizards very fascinating to observe. She enjoyed watching them interact with one another.

"Should we get our books today?" Harry asked, pulling Jo's attention away from the little wizard sitting across the pub from them. He was twirling the spoon in his mug with his finger. They were just finishing their breakfast together.

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I want to get my hands on our potions book," Jo said, pushing her bowl away from her.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

"Whatever," Jo huffed out. "I'll go get our school lists." She pushed her chair in and quickly walked to their room. As she entered their room, Hedwig flew in through the open window with a dead mouse hanging out of her beak. "Good catch, girl," Jo said as he grabbed both her and Harry's Hogwarts letters. When she reached the door, she turned around quickly. "Just not on Harry's pillow again, okay? Or mine." Hedwig gave her innocent look which only caused Jo to chuckle lightly.

"Okay," Jo announced happily when she was back with Harry. "I got 'em." She held the letters up in her hands.

"Great," said Harry. "Let's go." The two made their way outback of the pub where there was a stone wall. This was where they entered Diagon Alley for the very first time with Hagrid. Jo preferred this way much more than the floo network. Harry took out his wand and opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.  
When the bricks parted, Jo smiled brightly. No matter how many times they've been up and down this alley, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. "I wonder if Hogsmeade is anything like this," Jo said out loud. The twins never got their permission slip signed by Uncle Vernon which meant that their chances of going with the rest of the school were slim to none.

"We'll figure something out," said Harry, thinking the same thing. "Maybe Professor McGonagall can help us out."

Jo sighed. She didn't want this to ruin her good mood. "Come on," she said. "Let's go get our books."

One of the first places they passed was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It was the twins' favorite place. Fortescue would give them ice cream whenever they wanted and was always having open discussions with Jo while Harry finished his school work. Fortescue waved at the twins as they were walking by. Harry started in that direction, but Jo took a hold of his arm. "Ice cream later," she said. "We're on a mission today." Harry grumbled as they walked past the ice cream parlor.

Gringotts was one of their first visits into Diagon Alley. They didn't have to worry about getting any more money out for the remainder of their time there.

Flourish and Blotts bookstore was more than half way down the alley so they window shopped all the way down. They weren't alone as they did this. Pretty much every store had a wanted sign posted for Sirius Black. Jo knew that face inside and out by now after looking at the poster so many times.

The twins kept moving down the alley until a large crowd outside the Quality Quidditch Supplies store caught their attention. Everyone was looking excitedly through the glass windows. Harry moved towards it. "Harry…" said Jo warningly.

"Come on, JoJo," Harry protest. "Let's just have a look. Our books are still going to be there." Jo rolled her eyes and followed her brother through the crowd. Together, they squeezed their way up to the front. "JoJo!" Harry pulled her arm so that she now stood next to him. "Look at that!" He pointed excitedly at the store's glass windows.

Before the twins was the most beautiful flying broomstick that either had seen. Jo's draw dropped as soon as she laid eyes on it. "It's so pretty," she said in awe, pressing her hands up on the glass. If she could get her hands on it right then and there, she would have.

"It's a new prototype," said a wizard to Jo's right. "It just came out. It's the fastest broom yet."

"What is it?" Jo asked excitedly. Fastest broom yet they say? Were they accepting test riders?

Harry squinted he eyes and read the sign underneath the broomstick. "It's called the Firebolt. It can go up to speeds of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds!"

"Whoa," whispered Jo.

They stood there a moment longer, drooling over the magnificent broom and the price tag. "Hey…" Harry said suddenly. "You should get it."

Jo turned so quickly she could have snapped her neck. "Are you serious? Harry did you see the price or do your glasses need to be cleaned?"

"Come on, why not? Jo I'm serious! You need a broom," said Harry as he pointed at the Firebolt, "and there it is."

"Harry, I can't get this broom," said Jo, trying to be realistic. "It's too expensive."

"We can afford it," said Harry determinedly.

"We have five more years of school…." reasoned Jo.

"This can be our birthday and Christmas gifts to each other for the rest of our time at Hogwarts," Harry pressed on. "Can you just imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he sees you riding a Firebolt? And Wood," said Harry throwing his arms up. "Wood would be the happiest he's ever been."

Jo started pushing her way back away from the Quidditch store and crowd. Harry was right on her heels still pleading a case on why Jo should get the Firebolt. "Okay, okay, okay," Jo said, trying to get her brother to shut up. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Fine," Harry finally conceded. "But don't think I won't keep fighting you on this."

The remainder of that day was spent buying their school supplies. Both of them needed to new robes so Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was a must stop. Jo couldn't believe how much taller Harry had gotten. He now had just about a head on her. She was beginning to accept defeat in that battle. The twins also stopped in Apothecary to replenish their potion supplies. And finally, they made it to the book store to get their new books for 3rd year.

"Okay, let's split up," Jo said. "I'll grab our potions books, standard book of spells year 3, and our Transfiguration books. You get the rest."

"Don't forget to actually leave the potions aisle for our other books," Harry called after her as she disappeared through the shelves. Ignoring her brother, Jo made a beeline for the potions aisle. She found their books easily and scanned around at the other books on the shelves longingly. However, she restrained herself from grabbing other potions books to look through. She told herself she'd come back another time. She didn't want Harry to be waiting on her.

Jo found her brother standing down another aisle with the store manager who looked a mess. He had just handed her brother another set of books that had ties wrapped around them. "I am never stocking these books again!" the manager said as Jo approached. He sighed. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jo smiled politely, "No, I think we've got it all."

"Perfect. Just follow me to the front of the store and I'll ring you both up." Jo started to follow the manager, but Harry hung back. "Harry, what is it?"

He was staring at a book that with the title, 'Death Omens – What To Do When You know the Worst Is Coming.' On the front of the cover was what looked to be large, black dog with gleaming eyes. "Doesn't that look like what we saw the other night?"

Jo had the chills but laughed it off. "Come on, Harry. You think we saw a death omen?" But as she said it, given their history with near death experiences, it could be possible, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

When they came out of Flourish and Blotts with all their bags from shopping, they decided to take everything back to the Leaky Cauldron. There was still a very large crowd outside the Quidditch store, and Fortescue waved excitedly to them again as they passed. Jo promised him they would return later for an ice cream sundae.

Jo dropped the bags she was carrying on the floor as soon as they made it back to their room.

"Ugh," Harry yelled when he got to his bed. "Hedwig left her snack on my pillow again!"

Jo laughed. "I told her not to."

"Maybe it's a sign. You know, of a death omen."

At that, Jo rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a death omen, Harry… probably just a stray dog." Harry then went on and on and on about why it was a death omen as the two put away their new supplies.

Days continued to pass by and the twins had yet to see Ron or Hermione in Diagon Alley. However, they did by now saw many other classmates and fellow Gryffindors as September 1st was approaching quickly.

And every day since they laid eyes on the Firebolt, the twins had gone to the store every day to look at it. During one of those days, Jo finally caved and got the Firebolt. It probably wasn't the best decision financially wise, but of course Harry thought of ways that it would benefit the two of them in the long run. When they unwrapped the broomstick back in their room, neither of them wanted to touch it in fear of breaking something. However, Jo couldn't wait to ride it. She also promised Harry that she'd let him ride it as well for a couple matches.

"I can't believe we didn't see Ron or Hermione at all," Jo said on their last night in Diagon Alley. Tomorrow, they would be taking the train back to school and Jo couldn't be more excited.

"Well, I guess we'll see them tomorrow," Harry responded. "Let's go grab some dinner."

They left their room and entered the pub of the Leaky Cauldron. They decided just to stay here so they could get everything ready for tomorrow sooner. When they walked down the stairs to the pub, Harry almost tripped over a rat that ran out in front of them being chased by an orange tabby cat. Jo recognized that rat. She watched as it ran across the pub right to its' owner. Ronald Weasley.

Ron bent down and picked up the rat while Hermione picked up the cat. Jo and Harry smiled at each other and made their way over to their friends.

"I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that bloody thing away from Scabbers or I'm turning it into a tea cozy," Ron said angrily to Hermione.

"It's a cat, Ronald. What did you expect? It's in its' nature," Hermione fired back.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me," said Ron.

"That's rich," Hermione shot angrily, "coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's alright Crookshanks. Just ignore the mean little boy."

By that point, Jo and Harry had reached their friends. That response caused Jo to laugh. They haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet and Ron and Hermione were already going at it with each other.

"Harry! JoJo!" said Ron in surprise when he just noticed them standing there.

"Finally!" Jo exclaimed. She gave both of them a hug. "I thought we weren't going to see you at all!"

"Yeah, we got all our things today. Figured we would run into you guys in Diagon Alley, but we didn't see you," said Ron.

"We got all our things last week," explained Harry. "What are you guys doing here now?"

"Dad told us you were staying here and Mum wanted to come see you before heading back to school so we're staying here for the night," Ron said. "Hermione is as well."

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Mum and Dad just dropped me off today."

"So, if your Dad knew we were staying here…" began Jo. Of course, Mr. Weasley would know what had happened by working at the Ministry.

"Oh, we heard all right," affirmed Ron with a grin. "Did you really blow up your aunt?"

"I didn't mean to blow her up," so Harry defensively. "I just lost control."

"Brilliant," said Ron with an approving nod.

Hermione gave him a stern look, "Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky enough to not be expelled."

"Lucky enough not to be arrested," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it happened and we're here now," she said. "Ron, tell us all about Egypt. We saw the article. Oh, and thank you for the birthday gifts." Hermione beamed at her as Ron dug in his pocket. He pulled out the article with their picture in the paper. "What's it like?" Jo asked eagerly, looking at the photo of the happy Weasleys smiling up at her.

"Brilliant," said Ron as they all sat down at a table. "Lots of old stuff like mummies and tombs." He held up Scabbers, "Even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats," said Hermione, petting the cat she held.

"Yeah that along with a dung beetle," Ron said back. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"So, you got a cat?" Jo asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled happily. "As soon as I saw him I just had to get him. His name is Crookshanks." She handed him over to Jo. "Isn't he so sweet?"

Jo scratched Crookshanks behind the ears and instantly he snuggled up to her.

"I like him," said Jo, petting away.

"Not flashing that clip out again, are you, Ron?"

Jo looked up and saw the rest of the Weasleys joining the four in the pub. Fred and George had come up behind Ron. George reached down and snatched the article away.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron said defensively.

"No, not a soul," said Fred mockingly. "Unless you count Tom.

"The day maid," added George.

"The night maid," said Fred.

"The cook."

"That bloke who came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium!" finished George. 

Jo laughed. She had miss the Weasleys so much. George looked pleased with himself, giving Jo a smile.

Ginny then came up behind the Weasley twins. "Ginny!" Jo stood up and gave her a hug. "How are you?" Ginny smiled shyly at Jo. "Oh, come on, Gin. It's me, okay? Did you have fun in Egypt?"

Ginny looked a little relieved. Jo had suspected that Ginny felt responsible about what had happened to her at the end of last year, but Jo couldn't blame Ginny at all. Voldemort had done that, not Ginny. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Ginny began. She sat down with them and she and Ron went into more details about the trip.

After dinner and catch up with the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone to go back to their rooms for the night to make sure they had everything packed for tomorrow. As they started going through their things in their room, there was a knock on the door. Jo looked over at Harry and shrugged. "Come in," Mr. Weasley pushed opened the door. "Oh, hi Mr. Weasley," said Jo.

"Hello," said Mr. Weasley with a warm smile.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley closed the door behind him. His smile faded a little. "I was wondering if I could speak to you two for a moment," he said.

"Sure," said Jo, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Mr. Weasley pulled over one of the sitting chairs by the fire across the room to the foot of their beds. "Looking forward to the new term?" he asked them.

Jo looked over at her brother. That's not what Mr. Weasley wants to talk about. She just knew it. "Yeah," Harry responded first. "It should be great."

Mr. Weasley nodded and then took a deep breath. "There are some people within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging about what I'm about to reveal to you. But I think you both need to know the facts. The both of you are in danger. Grave danger."

Jo shared another look with her brother. "Has this have anything to do with Sirius Black?" she asked Mr. Weasley.

Bingo. Mr. Weasley's look said it all. His eyes went between the two. "Tell me, what do you know about Sirius Black?" he asked them.

"Only that he's escaped from prison," said Harry slowly.

"Do you know why?" asked Mr. Weasley. Both Jo and Harry shook their heads no. "Thirteen years ago, when you stopped— "

"Voldemort," said Harry.

Mr. Weasley shuddered. "Don't say his name."

"Sorry."

Mr. Weasley began again. "Thirteen years ago, when you stopped You-Know-Who, Black lost everything. But to this day, he remains a faithful servant. And in his mind, you two are the only things that stand in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power. And that is why he has escaped from Azkaban. To find you two."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "To kill us?"

Mr. Weasley nodded gravely. "You must promise me, both of you, that no matter what you hear, you won't go looking for Black."

Jo had the goose bumps. "Mr. Weasley, why would we go looking for someone who wants to kill us?"

Mr. Weasley had made them promise several times that they wouldn't go looking for Black, and when he left the twins alone, Jo suddenly felt anxious, but also a little relieved. Mr. Weasley had filled in the blanks. Now they understood why the Minister didn't punish them for using magic and why he was so happy to see them alive. It was why they were only allowed to venture into Diagon Alley. That must also be why the Weasleys were staying the night here as well, to make sure the twins got to King's Cross station safely.

When the twins had everything packed for the next day, they laid in bed discussing what Mr. Weasley had disclosed to them. They wondered how close Sirius Black was to Voldemort. Regardless, Jo kept reassuring both herself and Harry that the safest place on earth for them was to be where Albus Dumbledore was. And with Dumbledore there, the chances of Sirius Black getting into the school to kill them was very slim.

As Jo rolled over trying to force herself to sleep, she wondered if they'd be allowed into Hogsmeade at all now that there was a killer out there looking for them. She suspected their every move at school from now on would be monitor. Jo was frightened about that fact, but again, she reminded herself that as long as Dumbledore was around, she and Harry would be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Jo and Harry were woken up the next morning by Mrs. Weasley. They quickly gathered their belongings together, placed Hedwig away in her cage, and left their little room of freedom behind them. Jo was going to miss staying at the Leaky Cauldron and visiting Diagon Alley almost every day, but she was eager to be back at school.

As they walked down the hallway to the pub they bumped into Fred and George. "Here, let me help you," said George. "Our things are already downstairs." He grabbed Jo's trunk from her so that she was only caring her new Firebolt. "Hey! You got a new broom? What is it?"

"Umm… a Firebolt."

"A F-f-firebolt?!" George exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracks dropping Jo's trunk.

"Hey, be careful! I have precious cargo in there!" exclaimed Jo.

"Your new cauldron set will live," said Harry. Jo narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Oi, Fred! Did you hear this?" said George, waving his brother over. "JoJo's got herself a Firebolt." 

Fred let out a whistle. "Is that right? Can we see it?" He and George closed in on Jo and chaos erupted. 

"What's going on here?" Ron and Hermione arrived with their Hogwarts things. 

"JoJo has Firebolt!" said George. Then he turned to Jo. "Please, please, please can we see it?" George tried with all his might to give Jo the saddest most desperate look. It was actually kind of cute, Jo thought to herself, but then she quickly shook that thought away. 

Jo sighed. "Fine," she said, "but if we're late for the Hogwarts Expressed and your mum gets angry, this all your fault, okay?" The boys whooped with excitement. Jo quickly unwrapped her Firebolt and if she was being honest, she wanted to look at it again too. She still couldn't believe that she actually bought it. It didn't feel real to her yet. She just couldn't wait to ride on it for the first time once she got to school. 

As the Weasleys, Jo, and Harry marveled over the Firebolt, Hermione walked past them with a disapproving look, shaking her head. "Quidditch players," she mumbled under her breath. 

"I heard that," Jo called after her. "If this was a new book you'd be all over it!" 

Their moment of gazing at the Firebolt was, of course, interrupted by a very unhappy Mrs. Weasley. She ushered them quickly down the hallway and down the stairs to the pub. "Is everyone ready and accounted for?" Mr. Weasley asked, coming in through the front door from the Muggle world. 

"Yes, Arthur, they're all here," said Mrs. Weasley, doing another head count.  
Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together. "Excellent. They're waiting for us outside." 

"Who's waiting for us outside?" Jo asked. It didn't occur to her how they would be getting to King's Cross Station. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Ron said, answering her. "Dad got us cars from the Ministry to take us to the station." 

"Oh, well isn't that nice," Jo said quietly. However, she shared a look with Harry. She knew he was thinking the same thing as her. Of course they would be going to the station in Ministry cars. Sirius Black was a mad murderer on the loose looking for them. Neither of them had said anything to Ron or Hermione yet, so they didn't press the subject any further. 

As they carried their things out the front door, Jo waved goodbye to Tom. If she didn't know any better, it looked as if he was crying. 

Outside the Leaky Cauldron, there were two cars out-front with two wizards standing by them. They each nodded at Mr. Weasley and entered the driver seats. Mr. Weasley walked the twins over to the first car and told them to get in. They were followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. 

The ride to King's Cross was nothing like Jo's experience on the Knight Bus. They did, however, manage to get to the station twenty minutes ahead of schedule, which was an accomplishment in itself. When they pulled up outside the station, the two wizard drivers helped the Weasleys, Jo, Harry, and Hermione with their trunks, guiding them into the station to the platform. 

"Well isn't this nice of them," Hermione commented when one of the wizards took her trunk from her. 

"Yeah, we need to talk once we get on the train," Jo whispered under her breath. She didn't want Mr. Weasley to hear them. Hermione nodded very seriously. 

When the group reached the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, the two wizards nodded to Mr. Weasley again and left them there. "Right," said Mr. Weasley, addressing everyone else. "Harry and JoJo can go first with me and then everyone else follows. Molly, you bring up the rear. We don't want anyone being left behind again," he finished looking directly at Ron. 

Ron threw his hands up innocently. 

Jo tightened her grip on her trolley, took a deep breath and ran towards the barrier following Mr. Weasley. Harry was right behind her. Jo squeezed her eyes tight for the impact that she knew would never come. And when she opened her eyes again, the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood before her with smoke covering the platform. 

This was another favorite sight of Jo's. Seeing the train and the station packed with wizard families sending their children off to Hogwarts. 

Jo moved forward to make space for Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys coming through the barrier. Percy stood next to her already flashing his Head Boy badge on his chest. "Ah, I found Penelope!" he exclaimed and he made his way over to girl. 

"Penelope?" Jo asked Ginny who had just arrived through the barrier. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's Percy's new girlfriend. I walked in on them snogging in an empty classroom at the end of last year." 

Once everyone had made it through the barrier, Mr. Weasley led them all to the train car that looked mostly empty of students as of yet. "Here we are," he said, and helped the children load everything onto the train. Mrs. Weasley one by one said goodbye to each of her children, then to Hermione, then to Harry and Jo. "Please take care of yourselves," she whispered to the twins. "And stick together." 

Jo gave her a smile. "We always do, Mrs. Weasley." At that, Mrs. Weasley gave her another bone crushing hug. 

The whistle sounded from the train and Mrs. Weasley ushered them all on it.

"Bye," she called out to everyone waving. "Have a great term!" 

The train started to pull out of the station beginning its journey to Hogwarts. Harry led Jo and the others to the only compartment they could find big enough for them. However, it was already occupied by a man, fast asleep up against the window.

"Come on," Hermione said to them. "Everywhere else is full." 

"Ginny, are you going to sit with us?" Jo asked as they piled into the compartment. 

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'll pass. I need a break from Ronald." 

Jo snorted. "Not funny," Ron said, giving Ginny a dirty look. Ginny winked and continued walking down the hallway to another compartment. "Who do you think that is?" Ron asked when they all sat down in the compartment with the stranger. 

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered in a matter of fact tone. 

"You know everything," Ron exclaimed. "How is that she knows everything?" he asked Harry. 

Jo rolled her eyes and pointed. "It's on his suitcase, Ronald," she said. Then turning back to Hermione, "Thank god I'm back with someone who speaks my language." 

Hermione laughed at that while the boys looked offended. "So what did you want to tell us?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point. 

Jo looked over at Professor Lupin with uncertainty. He looked exhausted as he slept on and his robes were extremely worn out. Usually the Hogwarts Express was for the students, they never had a professor on board with them before. It made her a little uneasy. "Do you really think he's asleep?" she asked the others. 

"Seems to be," said Hermione. 

"Good enough for me," said Harry. "Okay, so Sirius Black…." Harry began, and he jumped right into the story. He and Jo each explained what Mr. Weasley had told them about Sirius Black and the warning he gave them. Jo noticed Harry left out his death omen obsession, so she decided not to bring it up as well. 

"Let me get this straight," said Ron, when they had finished speaking. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you two?" 

"Yeah," Harry sighed. 

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermione asked with concern. "I mean everyone is looking for him. Even the Muggle news showed his picture." 

"Sure," said Ron with a shrug, "except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous, raving lunatic." 

Jo gave Ron a pointed look. "Thanks, Ron." 

It seemed, to Jo that Ron and Hermione were taking the news a lot worse than she and Harry did. They seemed to be more frightened of him than they were.

"You'll both have to be really careful," said Hermione anxiously. 

"Which probably means we're definitely not allowed to go to Hogsmeade," sighed Jo, sitting back in her seat. 

"Your uncle signed the permission form?" Ron asked in surprise. 

Harry shook his head. "No, not even close."

"Harry blew up Aunt Marge," said Jo. 

"Well I'm sure maybe McGonagall can help you out," said Ron. "Or Fred and George. They know every secret passage way out of the castle." 

"Ron," Hermione scolded him, "they can't go looking for trouble with Sirius Black after them." 

"Trouble usually finds us anyway," muttered Jo. 

"Here," Hermione said, reaching down to the basket underneath her seat. Crookshanks was curled up in it. "You need a pick-me-up." She opened the basket and pulled out the cat handing him to Hermione. Crookshanks curled up on Jo instantly and started purring when she scratched him behind the ears. Hermione was right; it did make her feel better. 

"Put that monster back in its cage," Ron said angrily. "He's going to try and eat Scabbers again." 

Ron and Hermione argued for a while as the train carried on through the fields. The clouds outside grew darker and darker, until finally a heavy downpour began. When the food trolley arrived, they pigged out on snacks for a while talking about if Lupin was going to survive being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since they all knew that job was jinxed. They also discussed the Firebolt to Hermione's lack of interest. All the while Professor Lupin stayed soundly asleep beside them. 

Jo had been enjoying the train ride until Malfoy and his two goonies appeared outside their compartment door. Malfoy slammed the door open and peered inside. "Well look what we have here," he sneered at them. 

Draco Malfoy was probably the worst human on the planet in Jo's opinion. Sirius Black was out to kill her and her brother, and she still believed that she despised Malfoy more than him. "Heard you weasels got some gold this summer," said Malfoy with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him. 

Before Ron could react, Jo coughed loudly causing Professor Lupin to roll over in his sleep. "Who is that?" Malfoy asked quickly, taking a step back. 

"New teacher," said Jo with a polite smile. "And you were saying, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on," he said to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three left them alone. Malfoy wasn't that stupid. He knew better than to pick a fight in front of a teacher. 

When they disappeared from sight, Harry said, "I can't wait to see his face when he sees your broom, JoJo." Jo smiled at that. She couldn't wait as well. She loved having one up over Malfoy, and this was just another opportunity. 

Suddenly, the train jolted and the lights flickered on and off. The train's sudden slow speed caused Jo to slam back into her seat. Crookshanks was not happy about that and he jumped back down into his basket. 

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione was the first to speak. "We can't be there yet." 

The train gave another jolt as it came to a complete stop. "What's happening?" asked Ron. Professor Lupin was still sound asleep. Ron's guess was as good as hers. 

"Don't know," said Harry. "Maybe we've broken down." Then the lights turned off, leaving them in darkness. 

"I don't like this," said Jo. She felt uneasy all of a sudden and a chill seemed to enter their compartment. 

"Ouch, Ron," yelled Hermione. "That was my foot." 

Ron didn't apologize. Instead, he had his face to the window trying to see what was going on outside. But it was so dark and rainy, visibility was almost nonexistent. "There's something moving out there," he said after a moment. "I think someone's trying to come aboard." The train gave another jolt and groaned. "Bloody hell. What's happening?" 

"I definitely do not like this," Jo said again, and this time, she could see her own breath in front of her. The temperature seemed to drop as quickly as the train had stopped. "We should wake him, right?" Jo asked the others. 

But before anyone could answer her, a dark shadow approached their compartment door. The first thing they saw was a hand that very much looked like a skeleton's hand. The sight of it gave Jo the chills and she found herself not able to stop shivering. The figure moved slowly and it seemed to be hovering off the ground. The hand opened the door to their compartment slowly and Jo's eyes widened in fear.

The creature was beneath a dark, hooded cloak, floating above the ground. The only thing visible were its' hands, and if they looked just as dead as they did, Jo did not want to see the face under the hood. 

Jo suddenly felt much weaker, colder, and as if everything that made her happy was disappearing. She felt her breaths coming up short. She looked over across from her at her brother and froze. His eyes rolled back and he went still.

"Harry," she croaked out as he started to fall forward out of his seat. Ignoring the creature standing next to her, Jo stood up quickly to catch her brother before he fell. He landed right in her arms, causing her to fall back as well. She was too weak to stand up for the two of them. Jo looked up at the creature and her vision started to blur like she was about to pass out… 

Then there was a bright light causing Jo to snap her eyes shut tight. She heard the creature shriek and then the light was gone. The creature had disappeared, taking the intense cold Jo felt with it. She looked down at Harry. His face was extremely pale and he was not moving. He had passed out. 

"Harry! Harry!" she said firmly, smacking his cheeks. "Harry, are you alright? Wake up!" 

"He's coming around," said a voice from above Jo. She looked up and saw Professor Lupin standing over them looking extremely worried. Ron and Hermione mirrored his looks.

"Wh-what happened?" said Harry weakly. 

Jo snapped her head back down to her brother. He was lying in her lap on the floor. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked quickly. 

Harry slowly sat himself up and swayed a little. He looked like he was about to be sick. 

"Slowly now," said Professor Lupin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapper. "Here, eat this," he said, and he handed a piece of chocolate around to everyone, saving one for himself. "It'll make you feel better." 

Jo sat back in her own seat and took a bite out of the chocolate. Lupin was right, she started to feel it's' affect almost at once. 

"What was that thing that came?" Harry asked slowly. 

"It was a dementor," said Lupin. "the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Jo and the others shared a nervous look. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little chat with the driver." He gave them all one last check and then left the four alone in the compartment. 

As soon as he was gone, Jo turned to Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked. His color was starting to come back, but he still didn't look well. 

"What happened to me?" he asked. 

Ron looked around at the others. "Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." 

"And did anyone else, you know, pass out?" he asked. 

Hermione shook her head no. 

"I felt like I was about to," said Jo. "I felt weak and cold." 

"Yeah, I felt weird," Ron said. "Like I'd never be cheerful again." 

"But someone was screaming," said Harry. "A woman." 

Jo, Ron, and Hermione shared a nervous glance. "No one was screaming, Harry," said Hermione finally. 

Jo watched her brother carefully as he ate the rest of his chocolate. She was very concerned for him. Who did he hear screaming that none of the others had heard? 

They sat in silence a bit until Professor Lupin returned. "We'll be at Hogwarts within ten minutes," he addressed them. "Is everyone feeling better now?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. I'm going back to the front of the train. See you all for the feast." He left them again in silence. 

For the remainder of the journey, they quickly got themselves into their Hogwarts robe, not speaking much. And when the train came to a stop at the station, they grabbed their belongings and followed everyone out onto the platform. 

The platform was cold and wet. The four followed the older students to the line for the carriages, leaving their luggage behind that would eventually end up in their rooms. They could hear Hagrid calling for first years down the platform, but were too far away to say hello. 

When they got into their own carriage, Harry sighed, "Guys, I'm okay. Stop looking at me like I'm about to break." Jo gave him one last concern look and left Harry alone. If he said he was fine, then he was fine. He'd tell her otherwise. 

As they got closer to the castle, Jo learned outside the carriage window. The castle loomed before them and Jo's excitement rose with it. She was so happy to be back at the one place she truly felt like was home to her. The carriage came to a stop and the four stumbled out. 

Professor McGonagall greeted them at the front steps to the entrance hall. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please come with me?"

"What about us?" Ron asked, referring to him and Jo. 

Professor McGonagall gave him her famous look. "Did I call your names?" she asked. 

"No," Ron muttered. 

"Come on," Jo said to him. Then turning to the others, "We'll save you a seat."

Jo steered Ron into the Great Hall with the rest of the school preparing for the feast. They found a spot at the Gryffindor table and Jo caught up with a few other Gryffindors as they waited for Hermione and Harry to come back. 

"What do you think she wants with them?" Ron asked, looking around. 

"Probably just checking on them?" said Jo, waving her hand. She didn't feel the need to be worried. They were in good hands with Professor McGonagall. They did, however, arrive just in time for the sorting ceremony. Harry had told them that Professor McGonagall just wanted to see how he was feeling. Hermione, however, didn't say a word, which Jo thought was odd. The ceremony went by quickly, to Jo's relief. She couldn't wait to start eating. 

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore, standing up to give his speech. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we start our excellent feast."

As soon as Dumbledore had started to speak, the entire hall quieted down. "First," he began, "I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly accepted the post as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Good luck, Professor Lupin." Everyone in the hall clapped for Lupin as he stood up.

"Look at Snape," Ron said to the others. "He looks pissed."

Jo looked over at their potions professor. Ro was right. If looks could kill, there was no way Lupin would be standing there. Snape was giving him a loathing look. He was probably pissed that he didn't get the position he's always wanted. 

"Potter," came a hiss behind them from the Slytherin table. "Potter."

It was Malfoy. "I heard you fainted. I mean, did you actually faint?" he then mimicked himself fainting. 

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, turning Harry away from him.

Jo hated the kid. She really did. "Just ignore him, Harry." 

..."our Care of Magical Creatures for many years has decided to retire. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid." 

Loud cheering, especially from the Gryffindor table, erupted. Hagrid stood up and smiled brightly out into the hall. Jo was clapping so hard her hands stung. She was so happy for Hagrid. 

When the clapping subsided, Dumbledore continued. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

Students began muttering amongst each other at the news. Jo shared a glance with Harry and saw that he was happy about this news at all.

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-today-activities…a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But, you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times…if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore looked around at all of his students. "And with that all being said…. I think it's time to eat." 

The golden plates of food appeared in front of the students and the chatter began. The excitement of being back at school returned as everyone started to eat. The food was everything and more to Jo as she had a bit of everything. When the feast was finished, the four congratulated Hagrid who had tears in his eyes. 

They walked back to the Gryffindor Common room with most of the other Gryffindors. Jo couldn't wait to curl up in her bed. She missed that as much as the food here.

When reached the entrance to the common room, the Fat Lady was in full on concert mode.

They reached the Fat Lady who was in concert mode, belting out some high notes. 

"Fortuna Major," said Seamus Finnegan, the first to reach the Fat Lady. She ignored him however and continued singing. Seamus turned around to the others shaking his head. "Here listen, she just won't let me in." 

Harry moved forward, "Fortuna Major." 

"No, no, no wait," responded the Fat Lady. She held her hand up to Harry as the other one held up a wine glass in front of her face. "Watch this." She started singing again which turned into a loud scream. 

Jo and the other quickly covered their ears as the Fat Lady continued singing. Then out of nowhere, she smashed the wine glass against the wall. She looked satisfied with herself. "Amazing, just with my voice," she said. 

Jo was fed up. She wanted her bed. "Fortuna Major!" she nearly yelled at the Fat Lady. 

"Yes, alright, go in," said the Fat Lady and her portrait swung open. 

"Thank you," Jo said, leading everyone into the Gryffindor common room. It was just as she remembered it. The fire blazing and that cozy feeling. She was home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jo and the others entered the Great Hall for breakfast. The first day of school had always been one of her favorite days, even when she was in Muggle school. She was very eager to get her schedule. On their way to the Gryffindor table, they passed by Draco and the Slytherins. Again, Malfoy made an impression of fainting dramatically, and the Slytherins around him roared with laughter.

Harry's mood changed drastically. Jo pushed him forward. "Think about our Quidditch match, Harry. You can ride my Firebolt against him."

They sat down next to Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. "What's up with you, Harry?" Fred asked, noticing Harry's demeanor.

"Just Malfoy being a jerk, as usual," responded Jo.

They all looked over at the Slytherin table just in time to see Pansy Parkinson yell, "Hey, Potter, the Dementors are coming!" More laughter ensued.

"What gits, the whole lot of them," said George.

"You know he wasn't so brave himself when the Dementors came to our end of the train," added Fred. He turned to George, "He came running into our compartment."

"I wasn't feeling too great myself," said George with a shiver. "They suck the happiness out of you, don't they Fred? At least that's what dad said when he went to Azkaban."

"Yeah, but none of you guys passed out though," said Harry in a low voice.

"Harry, I told you already," said Jo, filling her plate up with food. "Forget about it. Malfoy will learn his lesson on the Quidditch pitch."

"JoJo's right, Harry," George piped up.

Jo smirked at that. "See? I'm right."

That seemed to make Harry feel slightly better because he smiled and started eating breakfast too.

"New schedule," blurted Hermione, handing Jo her schedule. "We're starting new subjects too," she said excitedly.

Jo snatched her schedule and looked at it carefully. She had all of the same classes from the previous year with Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as an addition. "We have both our new subjects today," she commented.

"Um, Hermione," said Ron. There's something wrong with your schedule. You have too many classes."

"It's fine," she snapped quickly at Ron. "I've got it all worked out with Professor McGonagall."

Jo narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Is that why she wanted to talk to you before the feast?"

Hermione looked away quickly. "Yes, as I said, we've worked it out all." She quickly stuffed her face with food so she didn't have to continue the conversation.

Jo found Hermione's behavior to be strange. She felt like Hermione was hiding something from them. And to be honest, it hurt Jo's feelings a bit that Hermione wouldn't trust to tell her anything.

Hagrid stopped by them on his way up to the staff table while they were eating. "You're all in my very first lesson today," he said to them happily. "I've been getting everything ready all morning for you." Then he headed off to the staff table with a pep in his step before anyone could respond.

"I love Hagrid, dearly," Jo said, once he was out of earshot, "but is it okay for me to be a little nervous about his class."

"Of course not," said Ron. "The books alone are enough to make you worry."

The others nodded. Their Care of Magical Creature book was a creature itself. Hers was tightly bound since the moment she and Harry witnessed its craziness back at the Leaky Cauldron when they opened the book for the first time. Since then, neither of them have touched the book.

"Well, we should head to Divination," Hermione said. "It'll take us a while to get t there."

The four finished breakfast quickly and then said goodbye to Fred and George. Hermione was right. It did take them a bit to get to the North Tower. Only because two years at Hogwarts already hadn't been enough to know the castle by heart. And at long last, about 15 minutes later, the four reached the North Tower exhausted and out of breath. Most of the class was already there, waiting outside the classroom door.

When the door opened slowly, the group of students quieted. They looked around at each other, daring someone to go first. No one knew anything about this professor. "Alright, fine," Jo exclaimed, after another minute of silence. "I'll go in first."

She took the lead with the class following in behind her. It was the strangest room Jo has seen. There were armchairs instead of desk chairs and instead of desks, there were little tables. Many drapes and curtains were hanging around the room. And it was warm, almost stifling. Jo looked around the classroom but did not see Professor Trelawney.

"Is she here?" Ron asked from behind Jo.

"Welcome, my children," came a voice from the shadows. Professor Trelawney moved out into the light. It was all very dramatic in Jo's opinion. "Please, please, set down." Jo moved to a table to share with Hermione. When everyone had found a spot to sit, Professor Trelawney moved to the front of the classroom very awkwardly to her table. "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." Trelawney bumped into her own table. The class chuckled as she composed herself again. "Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future."

Jo could only stare at Trelawney like the way Dudley would stare at the TV. She was nuts, Jo could already tell.

"This term, we shall be focusing on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves. So please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." Jo looked over at Hermione and gave a tiny chuckle. Hermione looked very uncomfortable. "The truth lies buried," Trelawney continued as the class swapped mugs from each other, "like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond."

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione whispered across the table to Jo.

"You, boy—is your grandmother quite well?" Professor Trelawney asked suddenly, looking at Neville Longbottom.

"U-uumm I think so," Neville stammered.

"I wouldn't be quite sure of that," responded Trelawney, now standing in front of him and Dean. "Give me the cup," she told Dean. Trelawney took one glance at it and said, "Ohh… hmm pity" and put the cup back down, leaving a petrified looking Neville.

The class then took turns in studying the tea leaves at the bottom of the mug, trying to read their partner's future as Professor Trelawney walked around. Jo looked through their textbook at the meaning behind different pictures but wasn't seeing anything. "It's just a bunch of soggy brown stuff," she told Hermione.

"Like I said, rubbish" responded Hermione in a clipped tone.

Trelawney stopped in front of Ron and Harry. She gasped when she saw Ron, causing the class to jump. "Your aura is pulsing! Are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure…" Ron responded. Harry and Jo made eye contact, and it took everything Jo had not to laugh out loud.

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see!"

Ron picked up Harry's cup again and looked between the cup to the book. "Oh yeah… well, Harry's got a sort of wonky cross… that's trails and suffering." Professor Trelawney nodded supportively, urging Ron on. "And, uh, that there could be the sun, and that's happiness, so… you're gonna suffer… but you're gonna be happy about it…"

Holding her laughter in, Jo had a coughing fit.

"Give me the cup," Trelawney whispered. When Ron handed it over to her, she barely looked into it before shouting and slamming the cup back on their table. She took several steps backward. "Oh, my dear boy," she said dramatically, staring at Harry with wide eyes clutching her chest. "My dear…. You have… the Grim."

The class started whispering. "The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not the Grin you idiot, the Grim," said another boy from their class. He had his book open and began reading. "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death."

The class was silent. Harry was looking down into his cup. Jo was thinking back to the time before they got onto the Knight Bus and had seen that huge dog-like creature. Then again, when Harry was looking at a book at Flourish and Blotts that mentioned death omens. And now there was this Grim? She still believed it was a coincidence, something that Harry wanted to tie together somehow. Now with this Grim story, she wasn't so sure. But how could Jo take Professor Trelawney seriously after how this class had been going. She was all crazy pants in Jo's opinion.

"Give me that," she said, taking to cup from Harry who looked slightly pale. Jo looked down into the cup. "This doesn't look like the Grim at all," she said out loud. "It's just a blob."

"I thought it looked more like a donkey," Ron muttered under his breath. Jo snickered.

Professor Trelawney looked at Jo sharply. "Your aura is very faint. You do not possess the Sight at all, my dear."

"What a shame," Jo said sarcastically, surprising herself. She would normally never talk to a teacher like that, but Trelawney was not your typical teacher.

"I think," said Professor Trelawney, not looking phased by Jo's outburst, "that we shall leave the lesson here." She instructed the class to put away their cups and pack up.

The class whispered and stared at Harry all the way down the stairs from the North Tower. Jo was fed up with it. "You know, he's not going to drop dead this second, so why don't you look somewhere else?" She turned to Harry. "Ignore them, Harry, they have nothing else better to talk about apparently."

"This can't be a coincidence, JoJo," Harry whispered to her.

Jo knew what he was referring to. She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Harry, you can't possibly believe her. She's absurd. Nice lady, sure, but that class is a load of crap…" Jo gave her best Trelawney impression, "'Broaden your minds… use your inner eye to see the future...'"

"You don't think that Grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I agree with JoJo. Divination is a really wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."

"What? Are you taking that?" Jo turned to Hermione suddenly. "How many classes are you taking?"

"A fair few," Hermione said, shrugging Jo's questions away.

"Hang on," said Ron quickly. "Ancient Runes? That's the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once."

"Don't be silly, Ronald. How can anyone be in two places at once?" said Hermine. She hurried into their Transfiguration lesson before anyone else could say another word.

As they entire the classroom, their classmates continued to shoot Harry glances here and there. Jo found it somewhat distracting because Professor McGonagall was teaching them about Animagi. She even proceeded to turn into a tabby cat. "Seriously, guys?" Jo said to the class. "No one finds this at least a bit more interesting than Harry?"

With a faint pop, Professor McGonagall returned to herself. "Ms. Potter. While I appreciate your understanding of brilliant magic, normally I would not approve of that outburst. However, I cannot help but agree with it. What seems to have gotten into you all today?"

The class looked all around, not wanting to answer. Jo rolled her eyes and raised a hand. "You see, Professor McGonagall, we just came from our first Divination lesson and—"

"Say no more, Ms. Potter," responded Professor McGonagall with her hand raised. Her eyes scanned the room. "So, tell me. Who will be dying this year?"

Again, the class remained silent and avoided her eyes.

Finally, Harry spoke up. "Me."

Professor McGonagall fixed her eyes on Harry. "Ah, of course," she said. "Well, Potter, I feel it is my duty to inform you that this is not the first time Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of a student. No one has died as of yet. I feel that you are no different. Professor Trelawney has been known to be dramatic."

"That's what I was saying…" Jo muttered to her brother.

"Now," Professor McGonagall addressed the class. "With that settled, let's get back to our lesson."

After Transfiguration, the four headed to lunch with the rest of the school. "Ron, I think Harry's going to be okay. You heard Professor McGonagall. Trelawney is just a little whacky." Ron was still looking at Harry with a funny expression.

"I think she's brilliant," Lavender said from behind Jo, glaring at her.

"Well of course," Jo said quickly. "Playing guessing games with the future is much more interesting than watching someone turn into an animal."

"You're just jealous," Lavender huffed. She stalked over to Parvati further down the Gryffindor table.

"Me, jealous?" Jo called after her. She turned to Hermione, "Has everyone gone crazy now?"

"You should see your face right now," Hermione said with a laugh pointing at Jo.

Jo shook her head. "Do you think Lavender and I will ever be friends?"

After lunch, the four left the Great Hall and went outside for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. It was beautiful outside, and Jo was happy to get out of the castle for an afternoon lesson. Ron continued to pester Hermione about her schedule until she refused to acknowledge him. The two walked in silence the rest of the walk to Hagrid's hut. Jo wasn't about to admit it out loud, but Ron had a point. How was Hermione able to go to all of those lessons. It should be impossible.

"That's it c'mon now! Come closer," Hagrid called out as the class met Hagrid outside of his hut. He looked very nervous but excited. Hagrid winked at Jo as she gave him an encouraging smile. "Less talkin' now if you don't mind," Hagrid said, getting everyone's attention. "I've got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. Right, c'mon, follow me."

As Jo started to follow Hagrid, she felt a sharp pain in her foot as she was shoved to the side. "Ow," she said out loud, falling into Harry. Pansy had stomped on her foot before pushing Jo aside to lead the class. She giggled and waved at Jo.

"Why I ought-ta," Jo began, taking a step forward.

Harry grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Quidditch, JoJo. Quidditch," he reminded her. That was becoming their motto now.

Jo took a deep breath and then forced a smile on her face as she looked back at Pansy. "One of these days," she muttered under her breath as she smiled sweetly. "One of these days…"

Hagrid led the class around the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Jo wondered where he could be taking them, wishing that they weren't going into the forest. Jo had enough of that place. To Jo's relief, Hagrid led the class off to the side of the woods in an open area.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering and form a group of there," he pointe to where he wanted everyone to stand. "And open your books to page 49."

Jo cringed. She did not want to touch that thing. Not since she tied it up. It was a vicious monster that nearly ate her shoe if Harry hadn't stomped on it back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy demanded.

Hagrid looked flabbergasted. "Well you just stroke the spine of course," he responded shaking his head. "Goodness me." Then he left the class there disappearing behind the trees.

"Oh right, silly me," Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

Neville must not have heard what Hagrid said because he already was being attacked by his book…

Jo then pulled her book out of her bag. It was already making strange noises waiting to be unleashed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all watched her as she stroked the spine of the book. She looked at the others and shrugged, "Here goes nothing." For good measure, she stroked the spine again and then untied the book. So far, all was well. She took a hesitant breath and slowly opened the book. Nothing happened. It was just an ordinary book. "Huh, funny, isn't it?" Jo asked the others. She could see why Hagrid would pick this book.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny," said Malfoy, over hearing Jo. "Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs! Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes!" The other Slytherins laughed with Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, taking a step towards him.

"Quidditch, Harry, Quidditch," Jo hissed at him, but he ignored her. "Well, I tried," she said to Ron and Hermione as Harry walked closer to Malfoy.

"Careful, Potter," Malfoy sneered at him. "You never know when a Dementor is lurking around. Can't have you fainting all over the place now, can we?"

But before Harry could retort, Hagrid was back, and he was not alone. He cleared his throat nervously. "Da-da-da-da!" Hagrid moved to the side to reveal the creature with him.

"Woah," Jo whispered.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid gushed. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

It was a strange creature, for sure, in Jo's opinion. However, it was pretty cool to see. To her, it looked to be half bird, half horse. She had never seen anything like it.

"Hagrid," said Ron, "Exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff," He threw a dead ferret up into the air and Buckbeak leaped up and snatched it up in a heartbeat. "First thing you want to know about Hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do." The class all looked around at each other nervously. "Right," Hagrid clapped his hands together, "who would like to come say hello?"

The entire class backed up. Neville even hid behind a boulder.

"Neville," Jo whispered at him. Neville shook his head wildly.

"Well done, Harry, well done," Hagrid suddenly said. Jo looked up to see Harry still standing slightly ahead of everyone. Leave it to him to not take a hint. Harry looked around quickly realizing his predicament.

Jo took a step forward and gave her brother a little shove. "Go on, Harry," she said. Harry narrowed his eyes at her before he turned back to Hagrid and Buckbeak.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite," Hagrid began explaining as Harry moved closer. "Step up, give him a bow and then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, then you can go and touch him. If not... well..."

"Boy I do not envy Harry right now," Ron whispered to the girls. Jo couldn't agree more. At this moment, she was scared for Harry's life and Hagrid's teaching career.

After a very long and intense moment between Harry and Buckbeak, Jo was finally able to retake a breath when Harry was happily petting Buckbeak. "Well done, Harry," Hagrid boomed, "well done!" The class, minus the Slytherins, were all applauding.

Hagrid turned back to the class. "Right, now you all hang tight, and I'll bring out the others." He turned and left the class in the clearing, and Harry was still petting Buckbeak.

Malfoy suddenly pushed his way to the front of the class. "Please," he scoffed, marching over to Harry and Buckbeak. "You're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute."

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid yelled, reappearing with two other Hippogriffs. But it was too late. Buckbeak screeched and made himself bigger by standing on his hind legs and raising his wings. Jo watched Harry duck behind a tree to move out of the way. Malfoy froze, staring up at Buckbeak in fear. He had no time to run as Buckbeak came back down. Malfoy raised an arm to defend himself and got scratched by Buckbeak in the process. Malfoy yelled and collapsed to the ground in pain, holding his arm.

Hagrid quickly ran over to Buckbeak trying to calm him down. Eventually, he soothed Buckbeak and lead him away. Jo and her classmates ran over to Malfoy who was holding his arm and crying out how the beast killed him. When Hagrid returned, he looked horrified.

"Hagrid," said Hermione urgently, "He has to be taken to the Hospital Wing."

Hagrid nodded quickly and gently picked Malfoy up off the ground. "Class dismissed," he told everyone, stomping away with Malfoy in his arms.

As the class started to return to the castle, Pansy said "He should be fired! They can't keep him now after letting a student almost be eaten alive!"

"Oh come on," said Jo quickly. "It was Malfoy's fault. He obviously didn't listen to a word Hagrid said about Hippogriffs." All the other Gryffindors chimed in their agreement.

Making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione asked nervously, "Do you think he'll be okay."

"Sure he will," said Harry. Jo sure hoped so, more for Hagrid's sake than Malfoy's.

"Leave it to Malfoy to mess things up for Hagrid," said Ron.

"Do you really think they'll fire him?" asked Jo, thinking back to what Pansy had said earlier.

"Of course not," Harry said quickly. But Jo could tell by his expression that he really wasn't sure what was going to happen to Hagrid now.

To worry Jo even further, they did not see Hagrid when they went to dinner later that evening. Nor did they see Malfoy sitting with the Slytherins. After dinner, as they were talking through the Main Entrance, Jo looked out the castle front doors. She noticed a faint light on in the distance at Hagrid's hut. "Look," she said pointing out toward the grounds. "Hagrid's there. We should go see him."

Hermione looked around nervously. "I don't know, Jo, it's getting late and dark.." She casted Harry and Jo a look.

"Oh come on," said Harry. "If we hurry, we'll be back before it's too late."

"Plus," added Jo, "No one said anything about not walking around the grounds. If the Dementors are guarding the school, I seriously doubt Sirius Black would want to be anywhere near those things."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, and then followed them out of the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds. Ron was the first to reach Hagrid's door. After knocking loudly, they heard a gruff voice, "C'min."

The four entered Hagrid's hut and immediately could tell Hagrid was not in a good state. He was sitting at his table with multiple glasses in front of him; Fang sat dutifully at his side. Hagrid looked up as the four sat around the table with him, his eyes had trouble focusing on them. He belched loudly. Clearly, he had been drinking a lot. "Do you reckon I've set a new record?" he slurred. "First Professor to be sacked on their first day!"

Jo's eyes widened. "You were fired?" she asked in shock.

Hagrid shook his head slowly. "Not yet anyways. School governors have been told. I don't know what will happen now."

"This is all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid," said Harry earnestly. "You gave a warning at the beginning of class. He obviously wasn't listening to you."

"Yeah, Hagrid, we have your back," said Ron. "We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

Hagrid had tears streaming down his face as he pulled Jo in for a bone-crushing hug. Jo patted him with her free hand. "Can't breathe, Hagrid," she muttered.

He quickly released her and placed her back in her seat. Hagrid stared at her for a moment looking confused.

"Uh, Hagrid," said Harry, getting his attention now. "Are you okay?"

Hagrid looked from Harry to Jo. Before Jo could utter a single word, Hagrid jumped from his seat, smacking his face quickly. Then he did a double take of the twins. "What are you two doing here?" he demanded. "You shouldn't be here this late and it's getting dark."

"Those were exactly my words," Hermione muttered quietly enough for Jo to hear her.

"You shouldn't be here," Hagrid continued. He stumbled around his chair and took both Jo's and Harry's arms. "C'mon! I'm taking you back to the castle now!"

Hagrid escorted them back to the castle quickly and quietly. He turned around without even saying goodnight. Jo watched him as he stumbled back to hut. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin one of the best people in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't until towards the end of the week did Malfoy make an appearance again. He walked into Potions class, late Jo might add, with his right arm covered in bandages and wrapped in a sling.

"Draco, I've missed you," cooed Pansy. "Does your arm hurt terribly?"

"Yes, it's excruciating," Malfoy answered quickly with a fake grimace.

Jo rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying, and a more prominent part of her was hoping Malfoy was telling the truth. Jo turned her attention back to Professor Snape. They were making a Shrinking Solution today for the first time.

After he finished explaining the formalities of the potion, Professor Snape had a few of them at a time get their supplies and ingredients from the storage closet. As Jo was picking up the last of her ingredients from a shelf, she felt herself get elbowed to the side, forcing her to drop a few supplies. Pansy stood right where Jo had just been moments before she was pushed over and was smirking at her.

"You know, you really ought to stop pushing me around like that," Jo gritted out, picking up her fallen items. She was fed up with the girl always pushing her around and was beginning to lose her cool. "One of these days, my wand might be pointing in your direction."

Pansy made herself stand tall over Jo in an attempt to be intimidating. "Are you threatening me?"

"Are you threatened by me?" Jo asked with a fake smile. She saw Pansy's fist clench as she gave Jo an ugly scowl.

Just then, Malfoy entered the supply closet, ending Jo and Pansy's little staring battle. "Ah, Potter," Malfoy taunted. "Have you heard from that oaf of yours?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," Jo fired at him. Leave it to her misfortune to be stuck in the storage closet with two of the people she loathed most at Hogwarts.

"With my injury, father was not happy. He has a lot of influence on the school governors, as well as the Minister of Magic himself." Malfoy continued in a mocked tone. "I suspect that giant fool's teaching days are numbered now."

"Talk all you want," Jo said, shaking with anger. It was taking everything in her power not to hit his egotistical, little face and give him a real injury. She was just sorry that Hagrid saved Malfoy from his stupidity that Buckbeak couldn't do any more damage to the git.

"My arm may never be the same again," Malfoy said with a fake sigh.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Pansy, placing her hand on Malfoy's arm.

Jo backed out of the closet with her supplies making a gagging sound. "Oh no," she said quickly, looking at Malfoy and Pansy gesturing to the two, "Better let me go now so I can vomit from this repulsive sight before me." And she was gone before either Malfoy or Pansy could say anything else to boil her blood pressure.

When she returned to the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Jo slammed her supplies down with a crash. Snape scowled at her but didn't say anything.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, looking at Jo like she had five heads.

The Slytherins laughed loudly gaining the four's attention. Pansy, of course, was pointing at Jo while she whispered something to the Slytherin table that earned another burst of laughter. Jo rolled her eyes, turning towards her supplies and dividing them up. "I'll give you a guess."

"What's their problem now?" Ron groaned.

"Oh you know, the usual. Malfoy implying that he and his father are out to get Hagrid fired," said Jo, glaring at the Slytherins. "All because his father is best friends with the Minster…"

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "We won't hear the end of this."

"Why do I hear this much talking," came Snape's voice from his desk. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the classroom. "I want silence from here on out."

After Potions, the four headed to lunch before their first lesson with Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had just sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, when Seamus appeared with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand declaring, "He's been sighted! He's been sighted!"

"Who?!" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus responded quickly, thrusting the Daily Prophet down on the table in front of them.

Hermione snatched the paper up before anyone else. "Dufftown?" she exclaimed. "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" a timid Neville asked.

"There are dementors at every entrance," said Dean.

"Dementors?" Seamus said with skepticism. "He's already slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right. Black could be anywhere." said another Gryffindor boy. "It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with bare hands."

This thought alone made Jo shiver. They were right. If Black could get past the dementors once, he probably could do it again. Jo looked down at the same wanted picture of Black that she had seen all over Diagon Alley in the summer. His cold eyes gazed right back at her. She shook her head and looked away reminding herself that as long as she was at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, she and her brother were safe.

After lunch, they walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom together. Hermione's bag suddenly fell apart at the seam, and a half of dozen books spilled to the floor. "Oh great," Hermione complained, stooping down to pick up her books. Jo bent down to help her and became confused for a moment.

"Hermione, why do you have all these books?" she asked, holding up two books. "We only have Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. And how are you taking Arithmancy when it's the exact same time as Transfiguration?"

"Oh yes, I suppose you're right," Hermione answered vaguely. She took the books from Jo and stuffed them back into her bag. "Anyway, Professor Lupin's class should be interesting. I heard he's excellent!" Hermione continued, switching the subject. She started walking again leaving the others behind.

Ron turned to the twins. "She's hiding something from us, right?"

Jo nodded, following Hermione. "Yes, she is. And I'm going to find out what it is."

When they arrived at their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Jo and her classmates found all the desks and chairs moved to the walls of the classroom, creating an open space in the middle of the room. Professor Lupin stood against his desk next to a wardrobe that was rattling noisily. "Please put your bags off to the sides. You'll only need your wands for this lesson," he addressed the class. Jo exchanged glances with the others. She couldn't ever recall having a class without their books.

The wardrobe shook violently, getting the classes' attention. "Is anyone else having horrible flashbacks to our pixies gone crazy class from last year?" Jo said, earning a few laughs and head nods from her classmates.

Once the class was gathered around in the center of the classroom, Professor Lupin paced back and forth in front of the shaking wardrobe. As Jo and the others moved closer to it, the wardrobe began shaking uncontrollably. A few students even took several steps away from the wardrobe. "Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked the class. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is," said Dean.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," approved Professor Lupin. "Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," piped up Hermione, hand held high in the air. "Boggarts are shapeshifters. They take the shape of whatever particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying."

"Yes, Ms. Granger, indeed!" Professor Lupin said. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice now. Repeat after me – without wands, please – repeat after me. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!" the class responded back.

Professor Lupin smiled at the class. "Very good. A little louder please, and very clearly. Rid-di-lulus."

"Riddikulus!" the class nearly shouted.

Off to Jo's right, she heard Malfoy mumble under his breath. "This class is ridiculous." She ignored him. She could even say the same about him.

"Very good," Professor Lupin said again. "Now, so much for the easy part, you see the incantation alone is not nearly enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain – uh Neville, would you come join me."

Everyone's eyes darted to Neville who looked like wanted nothing more than to be invisible. He took a reluctant step towards Professor Lupin who was encouraging him not to be shy. The wardrobe shook even more out of control once Neville stood in front of the classroom with Professor Lupin.

"Now, Neville. What frightens you most of all?" Professor Lupin asked him.

Neville mumbles something but Jo couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry?" Professor Lupin asked.

Neville took a deep breath and said louder, "Professor Snape."

The class howled with laughter, and Professor Lupin grinned, "Ah yes, Professor Snape. Yes, he frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes," Neville said quickly in a worried tone, "But I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

"No, it won't, Neville. Need not to worry," Professor Lupin reassured him. "I want you to think of her clothes and only her clothes very clearly in your mind."

Neville nodded his face in deep thought.

"Do you have it?" Professor Lupin asked. Neville nodded again. "Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do." Professor Lupin took a step closer to Neville and whispered something in his ear.

Neville looked at Professor Lupin like he was crazy. Jo was getting a little antsy by this point. She wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Wand at the ready!" said Professor Lupin, pointing his wand at the wardrobe. Neville quickly pulled his wand out as Lupin counted down from three and unlocked the wardrobe.

The door opened slowly, and the class was as silent as ever. At first, Jo couldn't see anything until a hand burst out, grabbing the side of the wardrobe making Jo and the others jump. Then, Professor Snape stepped out of the wardrobe, glowering down on a terrified Neville.

"Think Neville, think," Professor Lupin urged Neville on as boggart Professor Snape bore down on him.

He lifted his wand arm shakily. "R-r-riddikulus!" Neville shouted.

CRACK.

Suddenly, boggart Professor Snape's usual black robes transformed into a long dress coat, with a ridiculous looking hat and a giant red handbag, looking very confused. The entire class exploded in laughter at this sight of this Professor Snape. Jo couldn't restrain the tears of laughter. Jo knew that from now on, anytime she saw Profess Snape, she would always be thinking of this moment.

"Oh wonderful, Neville, wonderful," boomed Professor Lupin. Neville flashed the biggest smile Jo had ever seen from him in all their years at Hogwarts thus far. "Everyone, form a line, please. I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny."

Jo began to think of anything that frightened her as different images swirled around in her mind. But the more she started to think of the thing that terrified her most of all, the more she didn't want to confront that boggart.

"Alright, Ron, you're next!" said Professor Lupin, calling him up.

Ron took a couple of steps towards the boggart Professor Snape. It zeroed in on Ron focusing solely on him. There was another loud crack as the boggart proceeded to change its' shape. Suddenly, a giant spider appeared right in front of Ron as be gave a small whimper.

Jo nudged Harry, "I knew it was going to be a spider," she said with a smirk. Harry chuckled. It was common knowledge that Ron had a fear of spiders. Jo learned that when they went into the Forbidden Forest last year.

Ron took a large step backward as the giant spider crept closer to him snapping its pincers. "Wand at the ready, Ron," said Professor Lupin watching on.

Ron pointed his wand at the spider and said clearly, "Riddikulus!"

Before everyone knew it, the spider had roller skates on all its legs and was stumbling all over the place. The class lost it and were laughing harder than ever. Even Professor Lupin was laughing. "YES! See? That was very good. Marvelous, very enjoyable. Parvati you're next!"

As Parvati's boggart turned from a giant serpent to a jack-in-the-box, Jo's turn was approaching quickly. She was dreading it and felt almost panicky. Harry was next, and that was where her thoughts were.

Harry stood in front of the boggart and just as quickly, it formed into a Dementor. Even though she knew it wasn't real, Jo still felt chills and goose bumps on her arms as she looked at the faceless monster approaching her brother. Before Harry could even attempt to cast the Riddikulus charm on it, Professor Lupin jumped in front of the boggart which quickly turned into an oval sphere.

"Riddikulus!" said Professor Lupin and the boggart changed into a balloon. With another wave of his wand, Professor Lupin sent the boggart back into the wardrobe. "Right, well sorry about that," he said. "I think we'll end the lesson here. Don't forget to grab your belongings. Excellent class everyone!"

The class moaned in disappointment, especially the ones who didn't have a chance to battle the boggart. Harry remained in the middle of the room, still looking where the Dementor boggart had been moments before. Professor Lupin glanced a look over at him with a sad look but didn't approach. Jo decided she should say something to her brother.

She walked over to him with their bags in hand. "Hey, are you okay?" Jo asked him gently.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I just… I don't know. Why didn't he let me fight it off?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Jo. And that was the truth. Harry looked ready to tackle that boggart, but for whatever reason, Professor Lupin interfered. "C'mon, it's a nice day. Let's hang out by the lake before dinner."

When the four of them walked outside to enjoy the sunshine, Ron very excitedly wouldn't stop talking about the DADA class. "C'mon guys! You can't tell me that wasn't our best Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I feel like I actually learned something!"

"Professor Lupin was very good," said Hermione with approval. "Though I wonder what his boggart meant..."

"Is he worthy teacher after your dear Lockhart?" Jo asked with a grin.

Hermione's face turned slightly pink. "Shut up, JoJo. But I do wish I had a chance at that boggart, don't you?" she asked Jo.

Jo didn't answer. She knew what her boggart would have been. It would have been Harry seriously injured, or worse, dead. She was glad Lupin stopped the class because that was something she never, ever wanted to see.


	8. Chapter 8

It was no secret at all that Defense Against the Dark Arts was a fan favorite amongst the students. Professor Lupin was an excellent professor, in Jo's opinion. It was a considerable improvement from their first two years at Hogwarts. Not to mention how Professor Lupin was one of the friendliest people Jo has ever met. Only the Slytherins had terrible things to say about Professor Lupin, mostly about his shabby appearance at times.

But Jo didn't care about Professor Lupin's appearance at all. Each of his classes was just as interesting and entertaining as the next. She couldn't have agreed more with Ron that they were really learning the material in that class.

However, word spread quickly after their boggart lesson, and it seemed that Professor Snape heard all about it. He was moodier than ever, and poor Neville received a harsher time in class than the usual treatment in class. Professor Snape even took house points away from Jo when she tried ever so subtly to help Neville with one of their potions.

Jo could deal with Professor Snape, perhaps, because potions interested her the most, but who she couldn't tolerate with these days was Professor Trelawney. Jo found their assignments dull, along with the entire class as a whole. She was sick of looking up different symbols and their useless meanings. She was sick of how Professor Trelawney would gawk at Harry and start crying like it was the last time she would ever see him. It didn't help Harry to get over his thoughts of death omens or the Grim following him around. And what annoyed Jo most of all was Lavender Brown going on and on about how Professor Trelawney was terrific.

Another class Jo was having a hard time caring about, unfortunately, was Care of Magical Creatures. Poor Hagrid, Jo thought. He seemed to have lost any confidence he had in himself. Now they spent most of the class looking over flobberworms, which was an incredibly boring creature, almost reminding Jo of her cousin Dudley.

No matter how crappy some of her classes may have been at the moment, Quidditch was just around the corner for her and Harry. Jo couldn't wait to play again. It was one of the things she loved most, flying. It gave her a sense of freedom every time she flew. And this year, with her new Firebolt to showcase, Jo was even more ready for the season to start.

Oliver Wood, the Captain of the Gryffindor team, lived for Quidditch. Jo was sure he had dreams every night about them winning the Quidditch Cup. One evening, Wood called a meeting to get the team back together and prep them for the season. Luckily, Jo must have been doing something right because she was still on the team, as were all the other players from the year before. Wood, their fearless leader, was Keeper. The Weasley twins the beaters. Harry their Seeker. And Jo, Angelina, and Katie the Chasers. Since this was Wood's last year at Hogwarts, Jo knew he was dying to get his hands on that Quidditch Cup.

"Guys, this is it," Wood began, pacing back and forth in the locker room. "This is my last year and last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. We have the best bloody team in the school. The Cup has to be ours! It's our year!"

"Wood you're inspiring," said George, with Fred nodding furiously. George glanced at Jo with a smile. She just rolled her eyes. Leave it to the Weasley twins to rain on Wood's parade.

"It's our year," Wood repeat, looking each of them with pure determination.

When his eyes landed on Jo, she nodded and said, "You're right, it is our year… especially with the Firebolt on our side." Jo reached down behind the bench and brought up her Firebolt for the rest of the team to see. Aside from Harry and the Weasley, no one else knew she had it, especially not Wood. The look on his face was priceless.

"Is that- Is that real?" he asked in astonishment.

"Sure is," Jo said with a wink. "Want to have a go?" Wood literally was in tears.

From that point on, Wood had the team training three evenings a week. And while Jo was very excited to be training again, she did not enjoy the weather that came with it. October brought the cold, wind, and rain. It was astounding that Jo never got sick.

When the twins returned to the Gryffindor common room after another wet and cold practice, Jo noticed an atmosphere of excitement. "What's going on?" she asked Ron and Hermione, plopping down onto her favorite chair by the fire. The heat felt superb to Jo's frozen limbs.

"An announcement was posted about the first Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron. "End of October."

Jo's mood went plummeting downward. "Oh," she said quietly. She had almost forgotten that she and Harry wouldn't be able to go. Uncle Vernon never signed their permission slips.

"Talk to Professor McGonagall," said Ron quickly. "I'm sure she can help you two out."

"Maybe it's a good thing you can't go," Hermione said, avoiding Jo's eyes. "You know, with Sirius Black on the loose."

"I hardly doubt a trip to Hogsmeade would get us killed, Hermione," Jo snapped at her.

Hermione looked taken aback by Jo's sudden mood swing, sharing a quick glance with Harry and Ron. "I only meant that-"

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. We're obviously not going," Jo cut her off. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

Hermione's eyes darted between everyone. "What? I- No." An awkward silence filled the air as Hermione tugged at a chain around her neck. Jo had never noticed Hermione wearing a necklace before. When Hermione saw Jo staring, she quickly hid the chain under her sweater.

Jo still hadn't figured out why Hermione was acting strangely at times. Occasionally, Hermione would be walking with them to a class one moment, then the next she was gone, only to later appear again while making an excuse that she had been there all along. Ron took notice to it as much as Jo did. And now it bothered her that Hermione still refused to tell her the truth.

Harry gave a little cough to break the silence. "Well… I think I'll still talk to McGonagall about our situation, JoJo. It doesn't hurt to try."

Jo nodded at her grabbed her book bag off the floor where she left it before Quidditch practice. She brought out her books and started working on some of her assignments.

Without any warning at all, Crookshanks, Hermione's furball of a cat, pounced right onto Ron's lap hitting his pockets with his paws. "WHAT THE-" Ron yelled. He quickly shoved Crookshanks off him, to Hermione's disapproval look, and pulled a squealing Scabbers out of his pockets. Scabbers was squirming around so much, that Ron lost his grip on the rat and he bounded across the common room with Crookshanks hot on his heels. "SOMEBODY GRAB THAT CAT!" Ron roared.

It was chaos in the common room as multiple Gryffindors dove for the cat, and Ron hurried after Scabbers, and Hermione after him. Jo looked over at her brother and laughed. "Just another typical night in the Gryffindor common room," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile.

The chase finally ended after five minutes of shouting and people scrambling around. Ron and Hermione, of course, had a shouting match in which Ron was convinced Crookshanks was out to get Scabbers while Hermione called it rubbish. They both stomped to their respected dormitories, leaving the twins to themselves.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione were still at odds with one another after the crazy showdown from the night before. Ron barely talked to Hermione and shot down her attempts to make small talk.

During Transfiguration, Harry told Jo that he'd talk to Professor McGonagall at the end of their lesson about Hogsmeade. Jo was anxious throughout the entire class. She didn't want to get her hopes up and then be let down. It was better to believe right away that Professor McGonagall would refuse their request.

When the bell rung signaling the end of class, Professor McGonagall called out. "If you're in my House, remember to hand me your Hogsmeade permission forms before Halloween" It was like she knew Harry was going to approach her on the subject.

Jo quickly threw her things into her bag and followed Harry up to Professor McGonagall's desk. Ron and Hermione lingered in the doorway waiting for them.

"What can I help you two with?" Professor McGonagall asked them, picking up a quill and a stack of papers needing grading.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Jo before saying. "Right, um, Professor, you see we, uh, we weren't able to get our Uncle to sign our permission form, um, because of an accident." He swallowed quickly. "And we just, um, we just wanted to know if we could still go to Hogsmeade." Both Harry and Jo avoided Professor McGonagall's eyes, waiting for the blow.

There was a long pause as Professor McGonagall shuffled the papers around in front of before she spoke.

"I am very sorry, but rules are rules. No form signed, no permission to go to Hogsmeade," said Professor McGonagall.

"But maybe you could sign it-" Harry began.

"It can only be signed by a parent or guardian, Mr. Potter," she said, picking up her stack of papers. Jo quickly glanced at McGonagall and saw an odd expression. A look of pity, Jo thought. "I'm sorry, but my hands are tied."

And that was that Jo thought. Their chances had evaporated. Although Jo warned herself not get her hopes up, hearing the finality of it from Professor McGonagall still stung. She and Harry left Professor McGonagall behind with their heads hung low.

"Hey," said Ron, "what about the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Absolutely not," said Hermione. When Jo was about to argue, she continued. "I know it's not what you want to hear JoJo, but it's not a good idea. Especially since Dementors can see through Invisibility Cloaks… and it's not a good idea to put Harry in that position after what happened the first time."

"Gee, thanks, Hermione," Harry muttered.

"Fine," said Jo in annoyance. She didn't want to argue anymore, especially with already being in a horrible mood.

"Well, there's always the feast," said Ron, trying to cheer the twins up. "The Halloween feast is always a good one."

"Great," the twins responded in unison gloomily.

Jo was already not fond of Halloween, with it being the anniversary of her parents' death… a trip to Hogsmeade would have gotten her out of her funk. But now she was bound to be even moodier.

On Halloween morning, Jo and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and watched from the Entrance Hall as nearly every student 3rd year and above went to Hogsmeade. Even though she couldn't see them anymore, Jo could still hear the laughter from the crowd of students making their way to the little village.

Jo sighed and looked at her brother. "So, what's in store for us today?" she asked him. She guessed one of the positives of not being able to attend Hogsmeade was that she and Harry had some down time together.

"Whatever you want to do," Harry shrugged.

Since the twins had nothing else do, Jo made a plan. After spending some time visiting Hedwig in the Owlery, she decided she wanted to head to the Quidditch pitch and fly around. She and Harry took turns on the Firebolt for awhile. Then, Harry flew on his own Nimbus and the two practiced throwing the quaffle around.

Jo laughed loudly. "Well thank god you're not our Keeper, Harry, because you are awful." Jo was practicing new moves while taking a few shots on him, and Harry was absolutely terrible at the position.

"Never claimed to be otherwise," Harry said with a smile. "I think I'll stick to being a Seeker."

After the twins had their fill of Quidditch, they returned their brooms to their lockers and took the long way back to the castle.

On their way across the bridge to the courtyard, they ran into Professor Lupin.

As they approached him, Jo noticed him drinking from a flask. He took a swing, swallowed, and made a face of pure disgust.

"Sir?" Jo questioned.

Professor Lupin smiled and returned the flask within his robes. "A little cocktail from Professor Snape."

Jo eyed Lupin. "You probably shouldn't drink anything from Professor Snape, sir," she said. "Everyone knows he wants your job."

Professor Lupin arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He gave a little laugh. "Well, I assure you that this is not poison, but a very generous favor from Professor Snape."

That only confused Jo even more so she nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Can I ask you something, Professor?" Harry asked suddenly.

"You want to ask why I stopped you from facing that boggart, don't you?" replied Professor Lupin with a small smile.

Harry nodded.

Professor Lupin sighed. "I would have thought it to be obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Both Jo and Harry stared at Lupin. Aside for themselves and Dumbledore, Jo had never heard anyone call Voldemort by name.

Harry nodded. "I thought of Voldemort at first, and then I remembered that night on the train…. And the dementor."

Professor Lupin nodded. "Well, I'm very impressed. It suggests that what you fear most is fear itself. This is very wise."

"Before I fainted, I heard something," Harry continued.

Jo looked at her brother intently. She remembered Harry saying he heard someone screaming. But no one else had. Since that night, he hasn't mentioned it again.

"It was a woman," Harry said quietly. "Screaming."

"Well, dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power," said Professor Lupin.

"I think it was our mother," Harry said, looking at Jo. "The night she was murdered."

Jo's eyes widen. "What?" she whispered. "Why… why didn't you say something before?" Jo's heart broke into a million pieces if that was what Harry really heard. She didn't know how he was able to hold that in all this time. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You know, the very first time I saw you two I recognized you immediately," said Professor Lupin. "No, not by your scar Harry, but by your eyes. And you Joanna, look precisely as your mother did." Harry and Jo both stared at Lupin in disbelief. Lupin smiled fondly. "Oh yes, I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time no one else was. She was a gifted witch, but also a truly kind person. She had the way of seeing the beauty in others, even when they couldn't see it in themselves."

Jo smiled at Lupin's words. She never really heard anyone speak about her mother this way. Her eyes stung a little. Everything Lupin was saying, Jo could picture her mother clearly in her mind.

"Your, father, James, on the other hand," Professor Lupin continued with a chuckle, "He had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble."

Jo wiped a tear away quickly with a smile.

"A talent," Professor Lupin said, looking right at the twins, "rumor has it, he passed it on to you two. You're more like them than you know. In time, you'll come to see just how much."

Lupin's words were exactly what Jo needed to hear that day to lift her spirits.

"Alright guys, you can tell us all about Hogsmeade you know," Jo said to Ron and Hermione as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the Halloween feast. Both Ron and Hermione tried talking about everything other than the Hogsmeade trip to the twins and Jo knew it was killing them not to spill anything.

"Yeah, how was it?" Harry asked

Ron grinned. "Well, since you asked," he said excitedly. "Honeydukes was pretty amazing-"

"And the post office! You should have seen all the owls they have," Hermione blurted out. "Over two hundred owls!"

"Oh and the Three Broomsticks has amazing Butterbeer," Ron added.

The two filled the twins in all about Hogsmeade. Even though Jo was still slightly disappointed not having the opportunity to go, she was happy Ron and Hermione had a great time.

When they reached the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the four found themselves stuck in a crowded hall filled with their fellow Gryffindors.

"What's the holdup?" Jo asked.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again," said Ron.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Neville standing right there.

"Oh.." said Ron. "You're there…"

"Make way, come on MOVE! I'm Head Boy. Get out of the way!" Jo noticed Percy shoving his way through the group of students towards the Fat Lady. She followed in his steps to get a closer look.

When Jo got close enough, she gaped at the portrait. There were slash marks through the picture, and the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"What's happened?" asked Harry from behind her.

"The Fat Lady… She's gone," Jo answered. How could this have happened?

"Someone go get the Headmaster, quickly!" said Percy.

Professor Dumbledore finally arrived followed closely by Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin.

Dumbledore approached the portrait slowly, running a hand across the slash marks. "We need to find her," he said very quietly and calmly.

"She's there, sir!" called out a student, pointing to another painting down the end of the corridor.

The crowd rushed towards the painting, making a path for the Headmaster and Professors. Again, Jo pushed herself forward as much as she could to find out what happened.

"Dear Lady," said Professor Dumbledore to a frighten Fat Lady. She was hiding in the painting. "Who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil he has! And a soul as dark as his name!" screamed the Fat Lady. "He's here somewhere in the castle!"

"Who?" pressed Professor Dumbledore.

"SIRUS BLACK!" the Fat Lady shrieked and then she disappeared within the painting.

Jo turned quickly and grabbed Harry's arm. Sirius Black was in the castle. She and Harry were no longer safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Jo held onto Harry's arm the entire time the Gryffindors were ushered quickly back to the Great Hall. "How did he manage to get into the castle?" Jo asked Harry worriedly. "What use are the Dementors if they can't keep him away?"

Harry gave Jo's arm a reassuring squeeze. "How did he escape Azkaban?" he counted back.

Jo firmly believed that she and Harry would be safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore there to protect them. It was apparent safety was something the twins struggled to maintain over the years. Maybe it was indeed something they would never truly have.

A few minutes later, the Gryffindors were joined by the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, all looking confused as to why they back in the Great Hall so soon.

When all four houses and professors were present, Professor Dumbledore called for silence and then addressed the entire Hall. "For everyone's safety," he started, "you will all spend the night here as the teachers and I search through the castle. Head Boy and Girl will be in charge with assistance from the prefects. If you see anything out of the ordinary, please report it immediately." With a wave of his wand, each of the four long House tables disappeared and were replaced by hundreds of sleeping bags, one for each student.

Dumbledore and the teachers quickly exited the room, and as soon as the door closed behind them, the hall buzzed excitedly as the Gryffindors filled in the rest of the school on what had happened to the Fat Lady.

Jo quickly made her way over to a corner where she was joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. She found herself in between her brother and George.

"Do you think he's still in the castle?" Jo asked no one in particular.

"Nah," George replied first. "I bet he's long gone now after all the commotion he caused."

"Yeah, I don't imagine him sticking around once he found out he couldn't get into the common room," added Fred.

Jo shuddered at the thought. Sirius Black had been in the castle. "I suppose it was good we weren't hanging out by common room today," said Harry. He was on the same page as Jo. The only reason Sirius Black would go to the Gryffindor Tower was to find Jo and Harry.

"I wonder how he got into the castle in the first place," Ron said. "Probably apparated or something."

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "No one can apparate in our out of Hogwarts. I'm sure I told you this before."

"Everyone – go to bed," rang out Percy's voice. "Enough talking." He was taking the 'being in charge' role very seriously at the moment. Fred and George both started mimicking Percy, which only made Jo laugh and earned her a dirty look from Percy.

As Jo settled down into her sleeping bag, she looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It mirrored the night outside, dark sky with plenty of stars twinkling. She was thinking about how close Sirius Black was tonight when she felt a tap on her arm. It was George.

"Hey," he said softly. "Don't worry. You and Harry are going to be fine. Dumbledore's here."

George had a softness to his face that Jo had never heard before. They stared at each other, probably longer than needed as Jo nodded slowly. Then George coughed to break the tension of the moment. He smiled and said, "Well, we should get some sleep." Then he rolled over away from her.

What was that about? Jo thought to herself. George had never acted that way to her. She pushed the thoughts aside and rolled over to face her brother. She sighed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Jo found herself awake. She looked over at Harry and saw that he was still awake. He gave her a small smile and gestured towards the sleeping bag. "We've had worse," he whispered. "But I miss my bed here."

Jo smiled back. She was about to reply when she heard footsteps approaching. She raised her head slightly to look over Harry and saw Dumbledore and Snape walking towards them down rows of sleeping students. She laid her head down quickly and barely whispered to Harry, "Dumbledore's coming!" Both she and Harry closed their eyes.

"I've searched the dungeons, Headmaster, no sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape was saying.

"Thank you, Severus. I didn't really expect him to linger," replied Dumbledore. They were getting closer and closer to the twins.

"Remarkable feet, don't you think?" continued Snape. "To enter the Hogwarts castle on ones' own, completely undetected…"

"Quite remarkable, yes," Dumbledore agreed.

"Any theories on how he might have managed?"

"Many… each as unlikely as the next."

The two were nearly on top of Jo and Harry. She forced herself to breathe evenly and kept her eyes shut, no matter how much she wanted to open them.

"You might recall," continued Snape, "prior to the start of term that I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor-"

"Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter," Dumbledore cut him off quickly.

Dumbledore and Snape had stopped walking and by this point were only standing feet away from the twins. There was silence for a moment before Snape finally said quietly, "What about the Potters. Should they be warned?"

Jo's jaw almost dropped at Snape's words. Was he worried about them?

"Perhaps," concurred Dumbledore. "but for now, let them sleep. For in dreams we enter a world entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean, or glide over the highest cloud."

Although Jo had her eyes closed, she couldn't help but sense eyes boring onto her. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Jo heard their footsteps retreat in the direction they came, until they disappeared entirely.

Jo opened her eyes and found Harry staring back at her.

The school buzzed with talks of Sirius Black over the next few days while the Gryffindors were introduced to the Fat Lady's new replacement – Sir Cadogan. He was a knight and completely insane spending most of his time challenging people to duels or constantly changing the password to something ridiculous.

"Great!" Neville mumbled. "Now I'll never know the password."

Jo had asked about getting another picture for the job but was told by Percy that none of them wanted it. "They're all frightened after what happened to the Fat Lady. Only Sir Cadogan volunteered."

But Sir Cadogan wasn't the worst of it. What bothered Jo the most was being followed around by the teachers and Percy in between classes. She could always spot a teacher not far from her or Harry, keeping watch. Jo found this rather irritating and did not appreciate being babysat. So it was no shock to her when Professor McGonagall finally pulled the twins aside to speak with them alone.

She had called them to her office and looked at them from across her desk with worried eyes. "Well," Professor McGonagall began. "I suppose we can't hide this from you no longer-"

"We already know, Professor," Jo said

"Know what?" replied Professor McGonagall quickly.

Jo looked at Harry and then back to Professor McGonagall. "About Sirius Black-"

"And that he's looking for us," finished Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked slightly taken aback.

"Yeah," added Jo with an apologetic shrug, "We've sort known that since the beginning of term."

Professor McGonagall nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, then I can assume that you are both aware of the danger you are in and that it is not in your best interest to participate in Quidditch practice or any other outside activities for your safety."

Jo's draw dropped. "But Professor," she exclaimed. "We can't miss practice! The first match is this weekend, and we have to train!" Harry nodded his agreement quickly. There was no way she would not let them play. She just couldn't. Jo's been itching to finally use her Firebolt in a real match, especially against Slytherin. She would love it if she could only ask Sirius Black to hold off his hunting for at least one match. "Please, Professor," she pleaded.

Professor McGonagall regarded the two for a moment and then nodded saying, "Very well. But I want each of your practices supervised by a teacher."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Harry said in relief. Jo felt the same way. She understood why all the supervision was necessary, even if she didn't like it, Sirius Black made it inside the castle, and the threat of him made being this close to them made more real. As much as it annoyed her that she and Harry always had someone keeping an eye on them, she was also grateful for it.

It was the final practice before the big match on Saturday. Wood was talking to Madam Hooch before he entered the locker room, who had been supervising their practice for Jo and Harry's sake.

Wood had an angry expression as he paced back and forth. Finally, Angelina spoke up. "Wood, what's wrong?"

Wood looked around at each team member before he responded. "I've just spoken to Madam Hooch," he said. "She told me we're not playing Slytherin on Saturday."

"Why?" Everyone asked in confusion. Jo was really looking forward to rubbing her new Firebolt in Malfoy's face. She was even considering letting Harry take it for a ride first against Malfoy.

"Apparently, Flint told Madam Hooch that their Seeker is still injured," Wood said in anger. "But we all know it's because they don't want to play in this weather."

True, the weather was supposed to be very bad on Saturday. But the Slytherins' reason for not playing was dumb, and it only made Jo dislike them even more. "This is ridiculous," she said to the team. "There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm at all. He's completely fine!"

"What a git," George said. Jo couldn't agree with him more.

"So who are we playing?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff," Wood muttered. "They're playing style is completely different from Slytherin, and that's who we've been training to play against. Hufflepuff also has a new Seeker and Captain… Cedric Diggory."

Katie and Angelina giggled and turned to Jo, "Don't you think he's rather good looking?" asked Katie.

Jo smiled at them. "Oh of course. Have you seen his hair?"

"His hair yes," said Angelina, "but his smile just melts you."

"Everything about Cedric Diggory melts you," Katie said to her. All three girls giggled.

"Hear that George," said Fred. "Our fearless ladies fancy good old Diggory."

"Wonderful," George muttered.

Wood sighed loudly. "Girls, please focus. We must win this match!"

With the match now a day away, the harsh weather was unyielding. Jo couldn't remember the last time she saw the sun as it was always darker both outside and within the castle. Jo and Ron were now sitting in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class waiting for it to begin. "Where's Hermione?" Jo asked Ron.

He shrugged. "Haven't seen here. She's probably at the library."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "But I was just with her. She didn't mention anything about the library."

"I don't know," said Ron. "Where's Harry?"

Jo smirked. "Oh, Wood, cornered him in the corridor to discuss strategies against Diggory. He's probably still there." Just then, the classroom door banged open and Professor Snape strolled in. With his wand, he closed each of the window shutters making the room even darker. Jo looked at Ron. "This won't be good for Harry."

"Turn to page 394," said Professor Snape, looking around at the class.

Jo and her classmates each took their books out just as Harry came stumbling into the classroom. He paused midway up the aisle to his seat. "You're not Professor Lupin," he said with confusion. Jo rolled her eyes. Way to state the obvious brother, she thought to herself.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for disrupting the class with your incompetent observation," Professor Snape said. Harry slowly walked to his seat and sat down next to Ron. "But where is Professor Lupin?"

Snape smiled if you could believe that. "He is, at the present moment, too ill to teach today. Now sit down before I take away more points."

The class continued to take open their books to the assigned page. Jo looked down at the chapter title. "Werewolves?" she asked out loud.

"But sir, we're not meant to start this topic for quite a bit. We're still on red caps and grindylows. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Jo's head whipped around. Hermione was suddenly sitting next to her with her hand held high in the air.

"Quiet" snapped Snape.

"When did you get here?" Jo whispered to Hermione as Snape began speaking to the class.

But Hermione only shook her head. "Not now." And with that, she ignored Jo and placed all her attention onto Snape's lecture.

There was something fishy going on with Hermione. That much was evident to Jo. Hermione wasn't doing a very good job at not being suspicious. One way or another, Jo was determined on finding out the truth to Hermione's odd behavior.

"Now," said Snape, bringing Jo out of her thoughts. "Which one of you can tell me the differences between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Jo's hand went up along with Hermione's. Snape looked around at everyone but the two girls. "Anyone?" he questioned the class but was greeted with silence. Snape sighed and looked at Jo and Hermione. "Potter, hopefully, you appear more knowledgeable in subjects other than potions."

Jo gaped at Snape. Did he give her a semi-decent compliment? "Umm.. uhh."

"Well?" Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"An Animagi can change their appearance at will. Werewolves can't," Jo responded quickly recovering from her shock.

"That is correct, Ms. Potter. Now after this class your assignment…." The class went on with Snape taking 5 points more from Gryffindor while calling Hermione a know it all, and not in the nicest way, ending with Ron getting detention and the entire class wishing for Professor Lupin to be back by the next lesson.

Jo woke up early the following morning to the rumble of thunder and wind against the castle wall, slamming rain into the windows. Perfect, she thought to herself. She and her teammates are to be playing in horrible conditions today against Hufflepuff. While Jo was excited to be on her new Firebolt and to play, this wasn't the best of days to be playing. Getting dressed quickly and her Firebolt in hand, Jo made her way down to the common where Harry was with his Nimbus.

"Ready to get drenched?" Harry asked, not sounding excited at all by the thought.

The two walked to the Great Hall together for breakfast and joined the rest of the Gryffindor team. Wood continued to lecture them throughout their breakfast, hardly eating anything himself.

"Come on, Oliver," Angelina finally said, stopping Wood in midsentence, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

"A bit?" Jo asked. "We'll be swimming to the quidditch pitch at this point." And wasn't that the biggest understatement of the year. By the time Jo made it to the locker room, she had lost her own umbrella, got poked by another umbrella flying by, and was soaked head to toe. Once in her quidditch robes, she felt better but knew it was only temporary.

Walking out onto the quidditch pitch, the wind seemed to pick up more, and all Jo was imagining was how horrible it was going to be flying through it. Jo also couldn't hear the crowd cheering, if they even were at this point. Both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs met center field. Madam Hooch told everyone to mount their brooms once the captains shook hands and the whistle was blown, Jo went to work when the quaffle flew into the air.

Within minutes, Jo wanted to quit the match. She was cold and frozen; she dropped the quaffle a dozen time, which wasn't like her; and almost flew into her teammates on more than one occasion. Firebolt or not, this weather had Jo all out of sorts. She was able to get in a few good shots in and got them on the scoreboard, but this was not Jo's best game. She willed Harry to find the snitch real fast so they could all go back inside and sit by the warm fire in the common room.

Jo lost total track of time. She wasn't sure how long they had been playing for when Wood finally called for a timeout. She and her teammates landed on the muddy ground and ran for an umbrella on the side of the pitch.

"What's the score?" Harry asked Jo pulling off his glasses.

"Only up by 30," Jo responded. "Thinking of taking all day to catch the snitch?"

"I'm trying, but I can't see anything with these on!" Harry said angrily, gesturing to his glasses.

Jo thought for a moment. "Give them here," she said, and Harry placed his glasses in her hand. She ran back into the locker room as fast as she could for her wand. "Impervius," she muttered, point her wand at the glasses. Then Jo sprinted back out to the team where Madam Hooch was now standing impatiently. She clearly did not enjoy the weather either.

"Now they'll repel water," Jo said, handing Harry his glasses back.

George looked at Jo with an open mouth. "You mean to tell us you could have done that from the beginning?!"

Jo shrugged. "What? He didn't ask and how was I supposed to know he'd be blind with his glasses on as well?"

"It's brilliant, JoJo," beamed Harry. "Thanks."

The match continued, as did the thunder and lightning. Harry has to catch the snitch soon, Jo thought as she ducked a bludger at the last second. It flew past her to the awaiting bat of George. "Close one," he called to her.

Jo was about to agree when she felt a chill, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She was already frozen and cold from the weather, but this new wave of coldness felt unnatural. But a cold she experienced once before on the Hogwarts Express to school which only meant one thing. Dementors.

The Dementors must be really close for Jo to feel a sudden change in the air around them. She searched the sky in a panic looking for her brother. Flying over to the closest person on her team, George, Jo called out "Have you seen Harry?"

"He and Cedric just darted upwards not that long ago," George yelled back.

Jo looked upwards at the dark, grey clouds swirling around, a flash of light lighting up the entire sky and her stomach dropped. A small figure was hurtling fast towards the ground. His red robes made it clear to her that it was Harry dropping quickly, getting closer and closer to hitting the ground. The way he was falling also made Jo aware that he wasn't conscious. She quickly darted towards him on her Firebolt but knew she wasn't going to reach him in time. Every memory of her and Harry together flashed in her mind as quick as Harry plummeted to the ground.

Suddenly, Harry's fall began to slow down, as if something was forcing him to stop. Jo reached her brother just as he landed gently on the ground. She jumped off her broomstick and fell next to Harry. He was unconscious and pale, but otherwise unharmed. Jo's hands were shaking as she reached for Harry's face, cupping it.

"Professor McGonagall, please escort the Potters to the Hospital Wing."

Jo looked up and saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Hooch standing around she and Harry. The rest of the Gryffindors not far behind them. She wasn't sure when everyone else arrived.

Professor McGonagall hurried forward, "Come, Miss Potter. Let's get your brother inside."


End file.
